Only In The Movies
by blinnn
Summary: Contains spoilers for the end of the series. What happens when a girl with a great judge of character meets Casey and Derek?
1. Scene One

**Author's note!:** Alright! So with the recent spoilers of the end of the series, I have come to the conclusion that the Life with Derek writers... just may not know what they are doing... haha. I won't go into detail here, because I don't want to spoil anyone! However, if you do NOT want to be spoiled, I suggest you do NOT read this story! BUT if you would like to know more about the spoilers or just would like to talk about them one on one... then you may PM at any point in time! haha I'll be more than happy to give you some info and tell you all my feelings about them! ANYWAYS! I have realized, now more than ever, I want to post this story. Its been floating around in my head for months now and its very much what I would love to happen. It's my version of the Life with Derek movie. I figure if anyone should write it, it sure as heckski should not be the Life with Derek writers. So here it is:

* * *

**Only In The Movies**

**Kthxilyxxx's version of the "Life with Derek" movie**

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Life with Derek because if I did, it wouldn't end the way that it does.

**WARNING!:** May contain spoilers, seeing as how this takes place AFTER the series ends!

(**One more thing:** this format may seem a bit weird... but its as close to SCRIPT form as I'd like to get without ACTUALLY being a script)

* * *

_(Music Starts)--(This is supposed to be the opening credit scene, and the lyrics GO ALONG with the actions following them SIMULTANEOUSLY. If that makes sense.)  
_

_She's burning out on apathy, unsure of where she wants to be._

(Casey's alarm clock woke her up and she beams brightly at her new surroundings)

--

_If He could change the world I think he'd rather sleep..._

(Derek's alarm clock sounds and he lifts his head up to check the time, only to groan and slam his hand on the snooze button, dropping his head back down in the process)

--

_Eighteen and feeling out of place, frustrated that she can't relate, knee deep in disillusion of her mental state..._

(Casey stretches and frowns as she looks at a picture of her mother and Lizzie, remembering that she isn't at home anymore and could just run to her mother like she used to. Looking over at her still hibernating roommate, she fave a half-hearted smile)

--

_In time, you will learn to stand up on your feet..._

(Casey's feel are planted firmly on the floor)

--

_'Cause only in the movies can you replay every scene, until it comes out clean._

(Casey started moving towards getting ready and walked over to her amoire.)

--

_Moved to a lower, east side dorm, she's got some friends to call her own. Still can't get used to living far away from home._

(Casey grabbed some clothes out of her wardrobe and set them aside as she scoped out her dorm room again. Neat and tidy on her side, but on the other, a bit messy due to her lovely roommate Rachel, who liked her things lightly disheveled)

--

(Close up on Derek's feet; quickly zooming up to the back of his head)

_So bored to death of being bored, ambition seems to go ignored. His disposition is decaying at the core..._

(Derek stumbles lazily to his dresser, tripping over some clutter on the way. Taking a quick look at his sleeping best friend, he chuckles.)

--

_In time, you will learn to stand up on your feet..._

(Casey moves from sitting at her vanity mirror, applying her make-up for the day and stands up confidently.)

--

_'Cause only in the movies can you replay every scene, until it comes out clean._

(Shows Derek searching through a pile of unknown for a book.)

--

_All things are good-_

(Shows Casey picking up her books from her desk and going over to her door to leave.)

--

-_and some are bad-_

(Shows Derek putting his leather jacket on and striding towards his door.)

--

_It's really what you make of it; You're locked inside a world-_

(They both leave their rooms and start walking)

--

-_That's planned out just for you..._

(Casey and Derek meet head first in the diamond shaped room that connects for hallways together.)

--

(_Music fades...)_

Derek and Casey stumble back from their head-on collision milliseconds before, both holding their foreheads in pain.

"Der-ek!" Casey screeched.

"Cas-ey!" Derek quickly retaliated. She rolled her eyes.

"Ugh! It's bad enough that we're going to the same school again. Could you please try to stay out of my way?" Casey complained.

Derek smirked, "Now where's the fun in that?" He asked. One more eye-roll.

"It's not supposed to be fun! It's supposed to be practical! You and I both know that we should stay as far away from each other as possible considering we make each other miserable. So that's what we'll do!" She explained rationally to him and he just chuckled.

"Well that's going to be pretty hard to do when our rooms are practically right next to each other again." He replied, motioning to the two hallways that they just arrived from. She sighed outwardly.

"Don't remind me." She started and he raised his eyebrows in amusement, "Just... just stay away from me, Derek." She stated and turned away to go to her class. Derek watched her walk away with his eyes narrowed before continuing in the opposite direction of her to his class.

* * *

(Blue Screen!Casey)

"Going to university can be an exciting thing... even if your annoying step-brother is there with you. But even though I am happy to be in school; it's always weird not to be at home with my family." She states with a lopsided frown/smile.

* * *

(Transitions to Casey walking down another hallway to get to her class.)

Casey was heated by the argument she just had with Derek so much that she wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings. Without warning she felt herself crash into someone for the second time in five minutes. Casey broke out of her angered daze and glanced down at the books that were now strewn about the floor due to her most recent collision.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Casey offered, bending down to help the young woman pick up her books. This young girl was definitely Casey's age, but was much shorter than most teenagers. She had blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders and had some subtle red highlights layered through. She had blue eyes, but not the same shade of blue as Casey's, not that you could really tell as the rectangular, black, plastic glasses she was wearing hid their true color.

"Don't sweat it. It's no big deal." She replied, grabbing the books from Casey and standing up straight with a smile.

"I really should have been paying attention. Its just I ran into someone obnoxious a few minutes ago and he got my blood boiling so I was kind of distracted." She explained.

"It's alright, Just chillz." The girl said chuckling encouragingly. Casey smiled. (At the fact that the girl was being so nice, not because the word 'chillz' was almost always spilling from a certain _someone's_ mouth, RIGHT?!)

"I'm Lily..." The girl said, offering her free hand to Casey who immediately took it in hers for a friendly hand-shake.

"Casey." She answered.

"You seem... flustered. Something wrong?" She asked curiously.

"Just not having the best first fay..." She replied with a slight frown.

"Well I hope it doesn't stay that way! But I'm sure we both have classes to get to right now. So... do you want to meet for lunch and we can talk about it? Say... 12:30?" She asked.

Casey was hesitant but didn't know why exactly. Lily seemed nice enough, but Casey wasn't exactly the most extroverted person in the world, so she wasn't completely positive about this. She decided to give it a shot.

"Sounds great." Casey replied happily.

"Alright! So I'll see you in the second floor cafeteria at 12:30!" She smiled making her way to her classroom.

Casey got out her planner and recorded her newly acquired lunch activity before continuing her travel to her first class of her college career.

* * *

(Blue Screen!Derek) (**AN**: Yes, I believe he should get his own blue screens in the movie!)

"I made it to university! Isn't it unbelievable!? I know! Yeah, well... I'm not too fond of having my keener step-sister here with me, but what can you do? I'm just glad to be out of that house!" He says, flailing his arms like he always does.

* * *

(Transitions to Derek entering his classroom.)

Derek was trying to search for the right person to sit next to. Just as he was about to lose hope he spotted a cute blonde haired girl in the back of the second to last row of seats. (Looking quite familiar to the audience, of course.) He strode smoothly to the seat next to her and instead of sitting down he leaned on the desk with his palm and glanced down at her. Once the young girl felt his presence she topped writing in her planner to look up at him.

"May I help you?" She said, putting down her pen before crossing her arms over her chest. Derek smirked before pulling out the seat that he was standing behind and sitting down.

"Maybe you can," He started smoothly, "You see, I've got nothing to do this Friday night and I think it'd be wonderful if I spent it with someone as beautiful as you." He explained.

The girl smiled before speaking, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" She replied sweetly.

"Derek." He smirked.

"Right. Well, 'Derek.' I'd appreciate it if you didn't hit on me, considering I don't even know who you are. By the way. You aren't as great as you think you are." She shot back before gathering her belongings and moving to a different seat closer to the front of the class.

"Women." Derek said to himself.

* * *

**Author's Note!:** So this is the first installment of my Life with Derek movie! I hope you like it so far! I also hope it isn't confusing, I know I threw in like five different kinds of formats, I just don't know which way to do it. I seemed to be making it a script in the beginning, and then it just ended up being like a regular story at the end. OH WELLS. I understood it. haha If you think its confusing, tell me. I'll try to change it up a bit, but most of it from now own with be the prose(story) form, so it shouldn't be confusing anymore. Its just you know, the beginning is supposed to be like the opening credit scene, and those always have and awesome song and stuff, so that's what I was going for. WAY more to come. Hope you enjoy it. :)  
**BTW!** I am aware that I changed the lyrics to the song in the beginning but only to make it match wayyyy better. haha I don't own the song either, its called, "Only in the movies" (My inspiration for the title) by Diffuser.


	2. Scene Two

**Author's Note!:**Hey there everyone! I changed a few things in the last chapter, just so you know... mostly because of the CONFUSING NATURE of the last episode of Life with Derek. The writers made it seem like Emily and Truman never even happened, so I'm writing them out. haha. I took their names out of the last chapter, and will only refer to them as past relationships from now on... considering that's what I am getting from the very last scene of LwD. ANYWAYS. This chapter, I believe, is WAY better, and its DEFINITELY easier to follow. haha :) So I hope you enjoy lovely readers!

* * *

**Only In the Movies**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything.

Casey was listening intently to her instructor talk about the course outline of her Human Anatomy and Physiology Lecture class. Her leg bouncing excitedly as he explained the topics that they were going to cover this semester.

Just as the teacher had explained his 'No use of cell phone' policy she felt her pocket vibrate. It was a short disruption and no one seemed to notice other than Casey. She realized by the length of the vibration that it was a text message. She sighed in relief of knowing it wouldn't be a continuous distraction.

Then, however, she feels another short vibration. She rolled her eyes but continued to pay attention. It proved hard to do as there was a third short vibration. Ignoring the itch she was struggling with to check her cell phone, she focused on the syllabus that had been handed out. She scanned the details of each point obsessively to the point where her lips were moving but no words were being spoken.

She read over the same sentence for the fifth time as she felt another vibration. Her eyes narrowed and she was just about ready to crack. Thankfully she found relief in the clock on the wall that told her she only had five minutes left.

Those last five minutes were accompanied with five more text messages.

Finally, the teacher let the students out of the classroom and she made a mad dash at the door, grabbing her phone from her pocket in the process. Opening her phone, she read through her text messages from earliest to newest. Noticing they were all from the same person, she rolled her eyes.

* * *

From: Derek

Hows ur class Spacey?

* * *

From: Derek

I bet ur going to ignore these

* * *

From: Derek

Well either way. My class sucks!

* * *

From: Derek

Ur 2 much of a keener 2 not pay attention for 1 second 2 look at ur phone?

* * *

From: Derek

Wow Case. And 2 think I thought u changed.

* * *

From: Derek

Well good 2 see ur back 2 ur old lame Casey ways

* * *

From: Derek

Princess! Answer me!

* * *

From: Derek

Oh come on class is almost over space case.

* * *

Casey rolled her eyes once again, placing her cell phone back into her pocket.

"Can't he use proper grammar?" She asked aloud to her self.

She glanced at her watch and noticed she had about fifteen minutes to get to her next class which was about five minutes away. She decided that she would take a seat at one of the chairs in the hallway and just relax for a bit.

As soon as she sat down she felt her pocket vibrate one more time. She groaned and closed her eyes tightly in annoyance, grabbing her phone once again. She read the text message that she just received.

* * *

From: Derek

I see you :)

* * *

She looked up from her phone immediately and searched her surroundings. She couldn't find him anywhere. She decided to text him back.

* * *

To: Derek

Where are you?

* * *

She tapped her foot impatiently and in no time she received another text message.

* * *

From: Derek

Wouldnt u like 2 know? ;) Jk Reach for the sky!

* * *

Casey's eyebrows furrowed for a second before she glanced upwards towards the ceiling. She hadn't noticed the opening to the second floor right behind her. Derek was leaning over the side of the balcony, smirking. He winked as she finally spotted him.

"Hiya, Princess." He greeted her. She scoffed and stood up so she was facing him.

"What do you want, Derek?" She asked with a tone of annoyance.

"Hey, can't I say hello to my favorite person?" He couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Yeah, right. You're favorite person to annoy, maybe." She responded.

"Hey, I never specified." He said chuckling. She fake smiled at him before speaking.

"I'll ask one more time, Derek. What would you like?" She asked politely.

"I'm bored." He explained simply.

"So? Go bother Sam!" She offered.

"He's in class until 12:15." He said.

"Well I have a class in like..." She started, checking her watch, "seven minutes! So, sorry, I can't help you out of your boredom." She stated sarcastically.

"HA. Please; I wouldn't want to talk to you, anyways." He argued, but Casey was ready with a rebuttal.

"Hmm..." She started, mock-contemplating, "Didn't seem that way when you texted me **NINE** times during my very first class!" She yelled up to him before storming off in the direction of her classroom.

"Yeah? Well... you... I..." He yelled ofter her retreating figure before groaning in frustration.

"Cat got your tongue?" A voice is heard behind Derek.

Derek spun around quickly before noticing it was the girl who had shot him down earlier. His face fell into a glare.

"You. What do _you_ want?" He asked coldly.

"Ooh, touchy!" She laughed, "And I do have a name: It's Lily." When he didn't respond, she sighed, "What's the matter?" She smiled.

"I'm sorry; did I get the wrong impression earlier, or don't you hate me?" He asked, expressions void of all emotion.

"Hate you? I can't hate someone I hardly know. I must admit though, I don't like the fact that you act like you're all that and a bag of chips." She answered thoughtfully.

"'All that and a bag of chips'? Who even uses that anymore?" He laughed.

"I do." She replied confidently, "Anyways, who were you talking to down there?" She asked, walking closer to the edge of the balcony and glancing down at the first floor hallway.

"My step-sister." He answered, "She doesn't know how to have fun."

"A-ha... and you do?" She raised her eyebrows in amusement.

Derek was utterly confused, was this girl interested or not? She seemed to be flirting but Derek was not going to make the same mistake twice by hitting on her again.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. I happen to do fun things all the time!" He answered defensively.

"Like texting someone all through your class?" She asked and he felt blood rush to his cheeks in embarrassment.

"You saw that?" He asked.

"And heard." She replied, "You aren't that great at hiding your laughter."

"Yeah, well I don't feel the need to hide when I'm happy." He answered.

"Who were you talking to that made you so happy?" She pried. Derek's face faltered momentarily.

"No, no. She wasn't the thing that made me happy." He told her.

"Ah... She? Sounds like somebody has a crush." She teased.

"Uh, no. You don't understand; She-" He started but Lily was no longer listening, instead she was talking.

"Its no use hiding it, Derek. I know when a guy has a crush. I'm a wonderful judge of character." She winked and without warning she was gone, leaving Derek behind with a surprised/horrified expression.

* * *

Casey glanced at her watch as she was leaving her Intro to Psychology class: 12:15pm.

She had an hour and a half until her last class of the day, and she was supposed to meet Lily in the cafeteria in fifteen minutes. She decided that waiting for her newly acquired friend in their mutually decided upon meeting place was her best bet right now, so she made her way to the second floor lunchroom. It didn't take long for Lily to get there and in no time they were sitting at a table and conversing about themselves to get to know each other.

Finally they got to the topic of what happened that morning, when they first met.

"So... what was wrong earlier when we collided?" Lily smiled, chuckling at her choice of words. _What a sweet girl! We just met and she already cares so much!_ Casey thought before answering.

"It wasn't a big deal, just ran into someone obnoxious and it got me kind of bothered. I'm still really sorry about that." She explained sheepishly.

"Don't sweat it." She started, but changed the subject, "Wanna hear something ridiculous?" She asked rhetorically, "I had a run in with an obnoxious guy this morning, too. In my Into to Soc. class, this arrogant loser tried to hit on me... no thank you! I didn't even know him!" She laughed, not being too bothered by it anymore.

All of a sudden, they were blessed by the presence of another person: Derek.

They both looked up at him with an annoyed expression before speaking simultaneously.

"What do _you_ want?" They spoke. Derek's eyebrows rose in amusement as the two girls then looked at each other in confusion.

"_You_ know Derek?" They said once again at the same time.

"Yeah, this is the obnoxious guy I ran into this morning." Casey explained and Lily's jaw dropped slightly.

"This is the _arrogant_ guy who was hitting on me earlier!" She stated to Casey, who then gasped and turned her attention towards Derek. His eyes widened.

"Der-ek! Its only the first day of school and you're already trying to charm the female population!?" She scolded him. Derek was about to speak but couldn't get a word in before Lily started.

"Trying being the key word here." Lily teased and Derek rolled his eyes, folding his arms across his chest.

Casey laughed at Lily's comment a bit before realizing she was still mad at Derek.

"You are so irresponsible. You're hitting on girls you don't even know already, and then texting me all through your first class of university!" Derek's eyes widened once again at Casey's statement and he turned his attention towards Lily who was staring at the two of them with an expression that said, 'I just had a revelation!' Derek didn't like that one bit.

He didn't even realize that Casey was still talking until he heard her say his name again.

"Derek! Well? Are you going answer me?! Were you even listening!?" She asked angrily and just this once he wished he had been listening to her as she was running her mouth off.

"Uh... no." He answered truthfully.

"UGH!" She groaned throwing her hands in the air in frustration. "I don't know what to do with you sometimes. Could you just... I don't know? Leave! You know, stay away from me, like i asked you to do this morning!?" She yelled at him and Lily was still watching them intently. Noticing this, Derek took action.

"Sure thing! But I'm taking her with me!" Derek said grabbing Lily's arm and taking her away from Casey, ignoring her protests, and across the room to the table Derek was sitting at earlier with Sam. "Hey Sammy, do me a favor?" Sam looked up.

"Sure, D. What is it?" He asked.

"Uh, go keep Casey occupied, I gotta have some words with this woman right here." Derek explained, pointed at Lily, who made an uncomfortable face before snatching her arm out of Derek's grip.

"Hi, I'm Lily." She said, offering her now free arm to Sam.

"Sam." He smiled. She returned the grin, lingering for a few moments. Derek noticed this and rolled his eyes.

"Sammy!" He yelled to get his attention. It worked. "Casey! Now!" He begged.

Sam noticed the desperate tone in his voice, even if it was disguised in an order. He gave another quick smile at Lily before walking over to the table Casey was sitting at.

"'Kay. There's something you gotta know about Casey and me." He started but Lily wasn't hearing it.

"Nuh-uh! I am not going to believe you. You can tell me all you want that you don't like her, but I see it. And as I said, I am an awesome judge of character, and that means I can tell what people are really feeling. So if you excuse me, I'm going to go back and talk to my friend. But don't worry, I won't tell her anything." She smiled with a wink, before quickly walking away from him.

He so desperately wanted to set her straight, to tell her that there was nothing going on. However, he knew she'd never believe him. He'd been trying to tell her this whole time that they were step-siblings, but he didn't even know if that would make a difference to Lily's opinion or not. She apparently knew something that he didn't know. How could he _possibly_ have feelings for _Casey_? His _step-sister_, Casey. _Yeah, she needs to be told the truth, and I'm going to **make **her believe it, _Derek thought.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wowzers. haha I hope this doesn't seem rushed. haha The truth is, I had a BUNCH of ideas for this 'movie' in my head and they seemed to go together really well except I didn't know how to transition between them. I know I have really good ideas for LATER, stuff that isn't even Dasey related, and some that IS. haha But its just once I try writing the transition scenes, they come out more clear than the other ones that I've been thinking about for quite some time. HAHA. Then I have to like re-route them in the opposite direction so it doesn't seem too rushed! I didn't think it'd be this hard, but it kind of is. haha ANYWAYS. I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review! :)


	3. Scene Three

**Author's Note!:** Well hello there. You know. I wanted this to be a movie, but it isn't turning out to be as long as I had hoped it would. Anyways, just pretend its a short movie. I still wish that this is how the movie would play out, when it comes out, but whatevs. Just don't listen to me anymore. haha Just READ THE STORY and that's it! :) Anyways. I hope you are all enjoying this, I'm sorry I'm not the fastest updater in the world. There's really no excuse for it other than my utter laziness. So read and review my loves.

* * *

**Only In The Movies**

**Kthxilyxxx's (Short) Version of the LwD Movie!**

**Scene Three**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Life with Derek, unfortunately.

* * *

Lily Sat back down at her table but Sam had taken her seat so she sat next to Casey instead of across from her, like before.

"Your friend over there is a bunch of trouble. You better watch him." Lily stated, attention directed towards Sam.

He chuckled, "Don't I know it. He's always been trouble." He answered.

"Yeah, especially since he met me." Casey added.

"Do I want to know?" Lily asked, jokingly.

Casey smiled, seemingly staring of into the distance- but really she was thinking about the day they first met- for just a few seconds before zoning back in and directing her vision back to the conversation.

"Ever since we first met, he decided to make my life a living nightmare." She explained to Lily.

Lily looked at her skeptically before glancing at Sam who nodded in agreement.

"How long have you two known each other?" Lily asked.

"A very long four years, so far." Casey replied.

Sam felt his pocket vibrating so he looked at his cell phone.

* * *

1 New Text:

From: Derek

Dude I need u 2 run interference. W/e u do dont let Lily n Casey talk about me w/ each other!

* * *

Sam's eyes widened as he heard Casey say, "He's just so frustrating!"

"That he is!" Sam said, "But you know what's worse? Trying to get around this place in a reasonable time frame, am I right?!" Sam tried nervously to change the subject.

The two girls eyed him as if he had grown another head.

"Umm, a bit off topic, but I guess you're right. This place is huge." Casey answered.

"Yeah, well I know talking about Derek makes you angry and who wants that?" Sam explained.

"It's true, it does make me angry." She answered, mostly trying to emphasize to Lily her distaste for her step-brother.

"You know what I was wondering, Casey?" Sam started, just thinking of something not _exactly _related to Derek.

"Hmmm?" she replied.

"Are you gonna keep singing for D-Rock or are you giving it up?" Sam asked.

Casey sighed, thinking of the times she had to save Derek's butt by singing for him, "I don't think Derek wants me in D-Rock anymore." Casey responded. Meanwhile, Lily was staring back and forth between the two of them, utterly confused.

"D-Rock?" She pried, realizing no one noticed she was kind of out of the loop on this one. _And Lily Bennett was **never** out of the loop._

"Oh. Right. D-Rock is Derek and Sam's band. It also includes another friend of their's: Ralph, he's the drummer. I sang for them twice. In fact, the only public performances they had ever had, I was singing for them." Casey explained.

"I see, and if Derek likes to make you so miserable, why did he ask you to sing?" Lily asked, _Oh I am **so** on to him, _she thought.

"I was his only hope the first time. The second time he was too embarrassed to sing a song that we wrote for his girlfriend at the time." Casey responded.

"We? You co-wrote a song together?" Lily asked, _This is getting interesting, _she thought.

"Yeah, well... he kind of begged me, and his girlfriend was a really good friend of mine. Anyways... she told him to write her a song about his feelings for her, and Derek couldn't do it so he tried making _me_ write the song, but I compromised and told him I'd _help_ him write it. Then, right as he's about to go onstage, he _begs_ me to sing the song for him because the song was 'so embarrassing'." Casey explained, using air quotes.

"Mhmm." Lily responded, with a sly smile. Something about her expression set Sam off and he realized they were right back on the Derek talk.

"Anyways! Enough about Derek, what are you two up to later?" Sam asked excitedly, (Insert weird Life with Derek sound effect here.)

The girls gave him another look of confusion before replying.

"Well, I don't have anything to do. My classes are over for the day, and being the first day, of course: No homework!" Lily smiled at the two of them.

"I have one more class later, but after that, I figured I'd just hang around in my room." Casey said, a lame attempt to stay cool about her lack of social life.

"By yourself? No that won't do! You're coming with me!" Lily ordered.

"Coming where, exactly?" Casey asked hesitantly.

"Well how about... we hit the town? Do a little shopping?" She offered. Casey smiled, _I can definitely get used to having this girl as a friend,_ she thought.

"Sounds... great." She replied contently.

"Righty-oh! Well I promised my mom that I'd call her sometime today, so I think I should go do that. It was nice talking to you Sam." She smiled at him, letting her gaze linger as he returned the grin. Once she was satisfied that her subliminal 'you're kind of cute' message had gotten through, she turned to face Casey. "And I'll see _you_ later, Casey!" She said before waving to them and scurrying off with her cell phone readily equipped.

Once she was out of ear-shot and sight, Casey felt free to say, "So... you and Lily, huh?"

Sam choked on air, "Uhhhh, what?" He asked unaware of her intentions.

"Oh, come on. That stare that you two just shared? Yeah, you like her." Casey said.

"Please, Casey. I hardly know her." He argued, unconvincingly.

"Right..." She smirked.

"You've lived with Derek way too long." He said laughing at her expression. Immediately her jaw fell and her eyes widened.

"I am _nothing_ like Derek." She said pointing a finger in his direction.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows and held up his hands in mock surrender. "Yeah, sure. I _totally_ agree." He said sarcastically.

Casey scoffed playfully and rolled her eyes at her friend.

* * *

"I know Mother, but I just got done eating lunch with some new friends!" Lily argued to her cell phone. The voice on the other side went unheard before Lily replied again, "Yeah, sure. I know its your birthday in two days."

"No I can't come back home!"

"Uhhh, maybe because I'm in a different COUNTRY!?"

"I know, I'm a horrible daughter, but I promise when I come home for Christmas break, I'll be a changed woman."

"Stop laughing! I'm trying to change for you and you don't even have faith in me!"

"Alright, well since you won't stop being inconsiderate, I'm going to hang up now."

"Yeah, you too. Bye Mom." She finished her conversation and closed her phone.

She turned around and looked ahead of her only to jump in surprise. She hadn't known he'd been there the whole time, but she really hoped he didn't hear the whole conversation.

"So. Troubles with the parentals?" He said slyly.

"Eavesdropping, Derek? Meddling is not a flattering trait in a human being."

Derek barked out a laugh, "I could say the same for you! You think you know my _situation_, but you don't."

"Derek, its not that hard to see that you like Casey. I bet you Sam figured it out, unless you've already told him. Which I doubt because you seem to be in denial." Lily challenged.

"I'm not in denial! I don't _like_ Casey. She's-" Derek started, spitting out the word, 'like' as if it were diseased. He was interrupted, yet again by Lily.

"I honestly don't want to hear your excuses, Derek. But I am sure that you'd be happy to know that she had a lot to say about you. Can't say it was... all good things. But it was frequent! Can't seem to get you off her mind, apparently." Lily said, and Derek subconsciously froze in his place, eyebrows raised in curiosity. _Not that he'd ever admit it._ "Oh, got your attention now, eh?" She laughed and Derek shook his head vigorously.

"No, you need to listen to me. Casey and I are-" Foiled again as Casey herself stepped into the same hallway that they were in.

"Hey Lily! Hey...ugh." She greeted them both.

"Oh how clever, Case. Can't think of an insult so you just scoff at me? Wonderful use of your brain power." He smirked lively at her, completely forgetting about the third party in this equation.

Lily watched as Casey turned to Derek and stepped closer to him. "Hmm, I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not, seeing as how you probably don't even know how to SPELL compliment." Her eyes narrowed. She was fuming already, just thinking about all of the times Derek has ticked her off.

"Thanks for the insult, but I honestly honestly don't care what a keener like _you_ thinks of me." He argued, getting closer to her. They were inches apart, their eyes baring into each other, not even aware of their surroundings until...

"Yeah right." Lily mumbled, she _thought_ it unnoticeable, but apparently it hadn't gone unheard. The pair of step-siblings broke their heated gaze from each other to look at Lily. She just cleared her throat and chuckled nervously. "I'm just gonna... ummm... yeah." She offered before pointing in a random direction, leaving Derek and Casey to watch her in confusion.

* * *

**Author's Note!: **So yeah, its not the best chapter, but hey! We're gettin' somewhere. Read and Review.


	4. Scene Four

**Author's Note: **Hey there. How are you!? I am pretty good. haha :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know its short, but I definitely know what is happening next to the next chapter will be up quite soon. Maybe even later tonight. Haha. So read & review! :)

* * *

**Only In The Movies**

**Scene Four**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own LwD. :(

"What'd she say?" Derek asked Casey after Lily had left in a hurry.

"I didn't know; I was too busy trying to contain my fury!" She seethed, glaring at him.

He rolled his eyes, "Drama queen."

"Idiot."

"Keener"

"Slacker."

"Loser." They had gotten closer after each insult.

Casey gasped, "I am _not_ a loser!"

"Really now? So what are your plans for tonight, then?" He challenged.

"If you must know...I'm going shopping." She replied confidently.

"By yourself? God Case; can you get any lamer?" He laughed.

Another gasp from Casey, "I'll have you know that I am _not_ going alone. Lily and I are going shopping together, so there." She said. His face fell at her comment and she was making a move to leave. She barely even took a step when Derek grabbed her wrist.

She gave him an icy glare as she struggled to break free from him. His face now holding an expression that was a mixture of fear and determination. Casey only noticed the latter of the two which just made her fight more.

"You can't go shopping with her." Derek ordered. Finally letting enough fear out for her to notice it. Her face faltered momentarily before it returned to its angry state.

"First you call me lame and not you're saying that I can't hangout with my friend? Do you _want_ me to be miserable?" She argued. He opened his mouth to answer with his smart-alec remark but Casey beat him to it. "You know what? Don't answer that," She said, finally ripping herself from his grip.

"You don't have the right to tell me what to do, you should know that by now." She said before storming off to her dorm quickly before her class.

* * *

The slamming of the door gave Rachel the indication that there was something wrong with her roommate. Even though they hadn't become instant best friends, she still felt the need to be there for Casey.

"Something wrong, Casey?" Rachel asked, emerging from their bathroom, drying her wet, auburn hair with a towel.

Casey glanced at her and sighed, "Just my annoying step-brother. He just frustrates me _so_ much! He thinks he can control me, but I am my own person!" She complained before groaning and flopping backwards on her bed.

* * *

Derek had started pacing as soon as Casey left. _I can't let them be alone together. Who knows what crazy things Lily is going to say? No, no no. That's not happening! I either have to convince Lily that I don't like Casey or somehow find a way to crash their little... shopping trip._ He thought. He decided he would try the first one first, and then if it didn't work, he'd use plan B. Now If only he knew where she was.

He let out a hefty sigh before heading off in the direction of his dorm. He just hoped that Sam might know something about Lily's whereabouts.

"Sammy!" Derek called as he walked into their shared living space.

Same acknowledged him with a head nod and went back to tying on his laptop.

"Uhhh." Derek started, furrowing his eyebrows at his best friend, "When I said your name, it meant I wanted to talk to you about something." He explained as if it were obvious.

"Oh." Sam replied blankly.

"As in... now!" Derek ordered. This awoke Sam out of his daze and he shur his laptop to pay attention to his obviously troubled friend.

"What is it, D?" He asked.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Lily is, would you?" He asked urgently.

"Um... no, but she slipped me her number when we shook hands earlier, do you want me to ask her where she is?" Sam replied.

Derek looked dumbstruck at Sam. He wasn't sure if it was because Sam was being a total 'Ralph' today by not knowing what Derek wants without him asking for it; or if it was because Lily had been so sneaky and conniving, but completely blew him off when he tried picking her up. Did the world turn upside down? Was The Derek Venturi losing his touch? _Nahhhh._

"Derek?" Sam questioned again.

"Oh, right. Umm, yes. I need to talk to her and its quite important." Derek informed his friend.

"Alright, just gimme a sec." Sam told Derek before he took out his phone and called Lily.

...

"Hello?" Lily answered.

"Hey Lily, Its Sam." He responded, not even trying to hide the smile that his face and voice were holding.

"Oh, hi!" She greeted him excitedly, "I wasn't expecting to hear from you so quickly."

Sam chuckled nervously, he obviously hadn't thought this through, now he seemed desperate. "Heh, well... the reason I'm calling is because Derek said he _really_ needs to talk to you and wanted to know where you were." He explained.

"A-ha... I see, well is _Derek_ with you?" She asked.

"Yeah"

"Well just hand him the phone for me, please, I'm sure I know what he wants to talk about."

"Alright." Sam said before extending his arm out and trying to give Derek the phone, "She told me to give you the phone."

Derek sighed, but took the phone.

"Yes?" He spoke.

"You are the one who wanted to talk to me. So talk." She answered.

He groaned, "Can't you just tell me where you are?" He begged.

"Begging is not a great form of flattery, Derek." She smirked, even though he couldn't see it.

"Not the point, Lily. You know what I need to talk to you about, so just tell me where you are so we can get it over with." He ordered.

"Mmm, I don't really listen to people when they are barking orders at me. Its not very polite." She challenged.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?!" He yelled.

"Because that's who I am. Now I'll tell you where I am when you tell me what you want to talk to me about."

"You know I can't." He stated nervously.

"Why not? Afraid to tell your best friend that you have a crush. Hmmm, girls must be so different from guys."

"I don't have a-" He stopped himself, noticing Sam eying him suspiciously. "I just don't... you don't know the whole story." He explained.

"Well I was planning on finding out this afternoon when Casey and I go shopping." She told him.

"Well I'd rather you hear it from _me_ than her, considering she knows nothing about your little delusions." He argued.

"They aren't delusions Derek. I can tell what's real and what's not. You have feelings for Casey, and I'm pretty sure that those feelings are returned by her." Lily rebutted. Something about this statement made Derek's stomach do something funny. He didn't know what it was or why it happened, but his heart rate sped up a bit too. He must be coming down with something.

"Didn't you see us today? We were at each others throat?!" He offered and this definitely caught Sam's attention as Derek saw his head tilt to the side in confusion. Derek looked away from him nervously before lifting the phone away from him face and speaking to Sam quietly, "I'll be right back with your phone, Dude."

"Yeah, if by 'at each others throats' you mean completely ready to jump each other, I _totally_ agree." She laughed. Derek was in the hallway at this point.

"Listen here, crazy woman, Casey and I could _never _like each other that way," He said, _finally _getting somewhere with this conversation.

"And why would that be, Derek? Because you're too afraid to show your feelings?" She offered. Derek sighed, _Something like that, _he thought. "What?" She asked.

"What do you mean what?"

"You said 'Something like that,'" She answered. _That was outloud?_ he thought.

"No I didn't." He lied.

"I know what I head. Derek, I don't think you should be afraid to tell her how you feel." She said, her voice sounding much softer than usual. _Yeah, try saying that after you find out that-_

_"_We're step-siblings." His mouth finished what his mind was thinking.

_Silence._

Until she- "So?"

_What?!_

* * *

**Author's Note:** You likey? You hatey? You telley! haha :)


	5. Scene Five

**Author's Note!:** Hello there everybody! I am sorry I told you this would be up sooner than it actually was up. I knew what was going to happen, I just didn't have the time to type it out. :) But here it is! Enjoy! also you should read and review!

* * *

**Only In the Movies**

**Scene Five**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Life with Derek, or Rugrats, or The Debb. hahaha

"So?! So?! I tell you that we're step-siblings, and all you say is SO!?" Derek yelled into the phone. His frustration manifesting itself as he ran his free hand through his already messy hair.

She hesitated for a second before replying, "Well, yeah."

"I'm sorry but am I missing something here? You're still die-hard about this even after you find out that we're..._related?"_ He almost couldn't bring himself to say it. He didn't feel related to Casey, but that doesn't mean he _liked _her. He just found it hard to separate the "step" from the "sibling" from time to time (okay, all the time.)

"Oh please. You aren't related. I can tell already that you didn't even want to say that to me. I think you _want _someone to finally pick up on the signals you've been throwing around." She replied.

"Oh _my_ God. You _are_ insane! There is _no_ getting through to you! What do I have to do to prove to you that I _don't _like Casey!?" He pleaded with her.

"There's not much you can do, Derek. You're mouth is saying one thing but your actions say another. I mean the name calling, the constant teasing, sure its kindergarten stuff, but its a sign of affection nonetheless." She reasoned. Derek sighed heavily before swallowing hard.

"Fine. Believe whatever you want to believe, but please keep this kind of talk out of your conversations with Casey. She doesn't need to be disturbed by your crazy thoughts." He added.

"I'm taking this as progress, Derek. I know that eventually you'll realize what you really feel, and when that happens, I hope you know that you can come to me." She said sincerely. The sound of her voice made Derek cringe. _There is no way that will happen, _He thought.

"Yeah, whatever." He said before hanging up. Yeah, sure it was rude of him, but since when is Derek _not _rude?

* * *

"Dude, what was that about?" Sam asked once Derek was back into the room and returned his phone.

"Nothing. But seriously dude, I don't know what you see in her." He replied and without hesitating, he left the room again.

"Why do people think I like this girl?" Sam asked out loud.

* * *

"So, buddy! What stores are we hitting tonight!?" Lily asked excitedly as they entered the main entrance to the mall.

Casey smiled at her friend's enthusiasm, "Well... I was thinking we could go to The Debb, I _love _their clothes."

Lily's eyes widened, "Me too!" She squealed a bit with happiness, "How great is this? I love meeting new people and finding how much we have in common!" She giggled.

"It is pretty awesome!" Casey replied with a little _less_ excitement than Lily. Not that she wasn't happy, she just felt it a little forced to say they'd hit it off in every way. They don't know each other well enough yet to say that they have too much in common.

"Well let's get going!" Lily said, as she took Casey's wrist lightly and pulled her through the mall without recourse.

They had been trying on clothes for about ten minutes and hadn't found anything absolutely breathtaking yet. Lily picked up a pair of red and pink, plaid, flannel pajamas and decided she wanted to try them on for the fun of it. Casey grabbed a matching pair in blue and green plaid. They emerged a few minutes later together and modeled the pajamas to each other.

They found the 'outfit' to be extremely comfortable, not to mention adorable. They decided to buy them both and set out to find something else to try on.

Casey's eyes wandered to a dark-blue jean mini-skirt. She smiled before holding it up to her waist to see just exactly how 'mini' it was. It wasn't too bad, showed just enough leg, but not too much. She grabbed a shirt that she decided would match, and another garment that she had her eyes on, before she set off towards the dressing rooms. Lily noticed her venturing off so she followed to see what was up.

When Casey finally had changed, she came out to show Lily, who's jaw instantly dropped.

"That's gorgeous!" She smiled, "I'm jealous. I wish I had your figure. My legs are way too short for my own good." She added.

"Thank you, Lily. But stop putting yourself down, you're adorable!"

"Unfortunately, 'adorable' doesn't get me a boyfriend." Lily stated.

"Hey, we don't need guys to make us happy." She reassured Lily before walking back into the dressing room.

"Yeah, apparently. You're guy just makes you frustrated." She mumbled.

"What'd you say? I can't hear very well in here." Casey asked.

"Oh, nothing." She lied, _I must be really bad at mumbling,_ She thought.

Then out of nowhere, "It better have been nothing." A dark voice came from behind Lily.

She turned to face Derek who was folding his arms across his chest, looking down at her in disdain.

"Oh, Hey... you!" She laughed nervously, playfully punching his arm. He looked at his arm then back at her, with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't touch me. And stop saying stuff like that!" He said, unfolding his arms.

"Stuff like, 'hey you?'" She replied innocently, "Didn't know that was a bad way of greeting someone."

"Cut the crap, Lil." He tried out a new nickname, she raised _her_ eyebrow, "Casey doesn't wanna hear about your little theories."

"First of all, you aren't Casey, so how would you know what she wants, and second of all, 'Lil'? I'm not a Rugrat!" She laughed.

He just looked at her in confusion.

"You know... Phil and Lil... from the Kid's show... Nickelodeon? No? Tough crowd." She replied.

"Right." He said ignoring the television show reference, "As I was saying. If you aren't going to give up hope on your obsession about Casey and I being together, could you _please_ just not tell her about it?" He asked, almost begging, _almost._

"I'm sorry, _Der._" A nickname attempt which just made Derek flinch, "but no can do, I believe certain things are meant to be. That being said, I'll do everything in my power to get it to happen." She challenged. He rolled his eyes. "And if I were you, I'd hide in that pants rack again, because Casey's going to be coming pretty soon."

_Too late._

"Der-ek!" Lily turned around and Derek's eyes widened as he saw her standing there in a stunning black dress.

"Uhh... hey... Case!" He offered nervously. That was pretty much all he could muster as he tried not to think about how great she looked in that dress.

"What are you _doing_ here!? Must you always ruin my fun!? I just wanted to have a girls night out and here you are, annoying the heck out of me, again! Can't you just leave me alone?!" She scolded him.

"Yeah, Derek. Why _won't _you just leave here alone?" Lily joined in, smirking at his obvious discomfort.

"You know what? I'm going to do just that." He said, eyes still wide. Without a second glance back at the girls, he strode numbly out of the store. Casey just watched him as he left, in utter confusion, as Lily smiled triumphantly at the progress she saw Derek was making.

He made it only a few hundred feet before taking a seat on the nearest bench. He sighed, placing his face in his hands. _What am I getting myself into?_ He thought.

* * *

**A/N: **HEY! read and review! :) Thank you!


	6. Scene Six

**Author's Note:** Hey there pretty readers! Aren't you excited!? I am! haha this chapter is kind of crappy. I am _not_ going to lie. haha. This wasn't the original plan of my story, unfortunately. There is a certain line that I _really_ wanted to incorporate, but I am pretty sure I can still do that. haha, I'm just a bit bummed at how fast this seems to be going. I feel like its really rushed, and I'm trying my best to slow it down.. Growl. haha. Anyways... Just read and review, won't ya!? haha. BTW: I am working on a trailer to this, it should be done pretty soon! :) So be on the lookout for that, it'll be uploaded onto my youtube account: Kthxilyxxx DUH. :)

* * *

**Only In The Movies**

**Scene Six**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own El-Double-ya-dizzle!

"What was that all about?" Casey asked Lily after Derek stormed out of the store.

"I think you should ask your _brother_." Lily replied, it was all a test. Casey instinctively winced at the word before a realization hit her.

"Hey. How did you know he was my... uh... my..." Casey could barely bring herself to say it. She'd said it before, to Derek nonetheless. Maybe she was wrong back then. Thinking of Derek as a brother? What was she thinking?

"You're step-brother?" Lily smiled softly at the clearly uncomfortable Casey.

"Yeah; My _step_- brother." She gave an unintentional emphasis to the prefix.

Lily held back her laughter. "Derek told me. He was _trying _to convince me of something, but failing miserably. The only way he thought of changing my opinion was to tell me that he was your step-brother. It didn't help much though. My views haven't been changed." Lily explained as vaguely as possible. Something about what had just happened with Derek made her realize she shouldn't be the one to reveal anything to Casey.

"Why on Earth would you possibly need to know we're step-siblings?" Casey tried to wrap her mind around the situation, it wasn't working out too well.

"Just don't worry about it, Casey. But you definitely need to go talk to Derek. Like... now-ish." She told her and Casey nodded solemnly.

Casey was about to leave the store when she realized she hadn't changed out of the striking black dress that she had tried on for fun. She hadn't really thought about buying it, but didn't feel like going to get changed. She walked to the cash register and ripped the tag off of the dress before giving it to the cashier. After purchasing the dress she threw Lily a glance as she left, "Could you get my stuff from the dressing room and meet me in the car in about twenty minutes, Lily?"

"Sure thing, Casey." She smiled, following through with Casey's request.

* * *

"We need to talk." Derek heard from behind him.

If possible, his head sunk lower into his hands. He knew the voice all too well. _I'm going to kill Lily, _he thought, _she probably told Casey everything that she's been plotting._

When he didn't respond, Casey tapped her foot, hand planted on her waist. She let out an exhausted sigh before walking around to the other side of the bench and sitting down beside him.

"Casey, I thought you wanted me to leave you alone. Now you're here to bother me? Hypocrisy thy name is you." Derek said, not lifting his head.

"Derek, Lily told me that I should talk to you." She started, staring intently at his figure that seemed statuesque at the moment.

"What did she tell you?" Derek said, perking up a bit, nervously.

"Not much. And what she did tell me, I couldn't understand. Would you just tell me what's going on so we can move past this?" Casey asked desperately.

Derek's stomach plummeted. What's worse is that he didn't know why. Didn't he want this all to be over with? He could just tell Casey about Lily's deranged thought process and they'd share a good laugh about it. Surely Casey would find this all hilarious. So why couldn't he tell her? Maybe Lily was right about something, Derek _wanted_ someone to take notice of his actions.

"I don't think its that easy, Case." He started, sitting up straight now. "Lily's been saying some pretty crazy things, and I just... they've been really getting to me. I'm starting to think maybe she's... right." Derek finished. Not that it had any effect on Casey's view of the situation. If anything she was even _more _confused.

Maybe it was the sight of Casey in that dress that did it in for him, or maybe it was then ten minute chat he had with himself after he left the store. He wasn't sure which it was, but _something_ in his mind had clicked. It also didn't help that Casey was _still_ wearing the freakin' dress.

"You two are _both_ crazy. I ask you both to tell me what is going on, and its like you are speaking a different language. She's going on and on about you telling her we were step-siblings, and you're babbling about her being right?" She replied frantically, "What was the _need_ to tell her we were step-siblings, and **_what is she right about?!_**" Casey was freaking out.

"Just chillz, Captain crazy." Derek said, finally breaking out of his mopey trance. He got out his cell phone and decided to send a text.

* * *

To: Lily

U were right.

* * *

He'd stored the number in his phone before giving Sam his phone back. He knew he'd be needing it at some point, and it was better to have it at hand than to have to keep running to use Sam's phone.

"Derek? Why am I chilling? You need to say something!" Casey replied waving a hand in front of his face as he stared at his phone.

He just batted the hand away to read the message he'd just received back.

* * *

From: Lily

I'm glad you see it my way, Derek. We'll talk back at school. Tell Casey to come to the car, I'm getting impatient.

* * *

He chuckled before furrowing his eyebrows, _How'd she know it was me?_ He thought. Closing his cell phone, he stood up and offered Casey a hand to help her up from the bench. "Lily wants you back at the car." He spoke and Casey looked at him as if he were a lunatic.

"Are you _crazy?!_ I am not leaving until you give me some answers!" She ordered confidently.

Derek didn't reply, he just smirked slightly before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. She shrieked in surprise, which meant that all eyes were now on her.

"Der-ek! I'm wearing a dress! This is highly inappropriate! I'm going to be exposed to the whole mall! Don't you even _care!?_" She yelled, pounding her fists against his back. Obviously it wasn't harming him too severely because he just kept his stride.

"Casey, calm down. Your dress isn't that short, no one is going to see your underwear. If anything you are just drawing more attention by screaming at me. So stop fighting and let me bring you out to the car." He reasoned. She seemed to agree at least in the slightest bit because she relaxed and just let herself (literally) be carried away.

When they reached the car, Derek put her down and opened the car door. Lily was eying the two of them incredulously as Casey entered the vehicle.

"Umm, why, may I ask, was Derek carrying you?" Lily laughed.

"I was trying to get some answers as to why you two have been acting so squirrely, and he wouldn't tell me. I told him I wasn't leaving until he told me _something_, so he picked me up and _made_ me leave." She said trying to sound annoyed.

"I see." Lily smirked at Derek through the space that was made my Casey's open door. "Sounds fun."

Derek glared at Lily and she got the picture. _No talking to Casey about any of this_, was the message she received through his expression.

* * *

The ride home was anything but fun. It was awkward, confusing, tense, and many other emotions all in one. Lily wanted to just burst with excitement at the information that Derek had informed her of. Unfortunately for her, the only person around was the one person she wasn't allowed to tell.

Lily settled with listening to the radio as she drove Casey and herself back to school.

_We're like night and day,_

_white and black,_

_but what we have is a perfect match,_

_I say this, you say that.._

_but love comes easy 'cause opposites attract._

Lily's heart melted as she listened to the lyrics. Gosh, she could be a real pansy sometimes. Most of the time she was a catty, self-invested woman. However, there were times where she could get lost and become a hopeless romantic. It probably wouldn't have made her so happy if Derek hadn't finally admitted just about fifteen minutes prior that he had feelings for Casey. Well, she _hoped_ that's what he was admitting to. He hadn't really been specific.

All Lily knew was that she was _definitely _looking forward to this little chat she was going to have with Derek when they reached the school.

* * *

**Author's note!:** Hope you liked it more than I did! haha :) BTW: the song on the radio was "A perfect match" by A*Teens, got the idea for the song by TvFanatic26's Dasey video! It was amazing! Check it out people! :)


	7. Scene Seven

**Author's Note:** Hey there! Its me again! haha! :) First off, I'd like to thank all of my LOVELY reviewers. haha Thanks a bunch, it means a lot. :) ALSO; I **love** that everyone is enjoying Lily's character. If you've read my other fic, _We Can Do This_, which uhh... I SHOULD be updating... haha uhm, you'd notice the similarities between the two characters of... Lily... and Lily. HAHA. They're the same person... which happens to be ME. :) So its always great to know that people enjoy me. hahah the only difference between her and I is that she'd be skinnier... and uh. a bit prettier. haha

ANYWAYS. I hope you enjoy this installment of Only in the movies. :)

* * *

**Only In The Movies**

**Scene Seven**

Rooney's _When Did Your Heart Go Missing?_ blared from Lily's cell phone as she sat impatiently on her bed. She picked it up and saw who was calling. She grinned.

"Yes, sir?" She answered.

"Sir? I'm eighteen. Hardly old enough to be called 'sir'." He answered.

"Anyways, where do you wanna do this?" She continued.

"By 'this' you mean...?" He teased.

"Oh come on, Derek. You need to lay a little truth on me, and I want to know where we'll be having this discussion." She ordered.

"Right. I'm not following." He lied.

"Ugh! You are such a loser! Just meet me in the student lounge in fifteen minutes. If you aren't there, I'll sick Casey on you. That is, assuming you won't enjoy it _too_ much." She laughed before hanging up on him.

* * *

Lily was sitting in one of the lounge chairs waiting for Derek to meet her there. He was already seven minutes late. Another three more and she'll send out a search party consisting of a certain neurotic step-sister of his.

"Miss me?" His voice smooth and friendly, yet it made Lily want to punch him in the face. Maybe it was because of how late he was. She wasn't sure

"No Derek, I didn't. Now sit down and tell me everything." He took a seat diagonal from her; a coffee table was the only thing separating them.

"Well," He started with a sigh, "My name is Derek Venturi, I'm amazingly attractive, a magnificent hockey player, and quite a hit with the ladies." Lily was _not_ amused.

"I'm serious, Derek! Tell me what the deal is. You sent me a text saying I was right and I demand to know the specifics." She said, all in one breath.

"Fine, calm down Miss freaks-a-lot." He started, flipping his hair a bit; in a manly way, of course. "Well... I may... kind of... a little bit... _like_ Casey." He shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to see her 'I told you so' reaction.

Surprisingly to Derek, her reaction was only to squeal. It was _loud_ and _long_; not to mention high-pitched. He covered his ears in mock discomfort (Okay, so maybe it wasn't fake).

She finally calmed down, "I'm sorry, its just... so cute! Not to mention I was _right_!" She replied happily.

"You honestly think that liking my step-sister is cute?!" He asked disbelievingly.

"Oh please, first of all you two aren't blood related. Second of all... you two obviously don't see each other as siblings." She reasoned and he nodded in agreement. "So what made you admit it to yourself, let alone me?" She wondered.

Derek shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He wasn't big on this kind of talk but it was unbelievable that he was even having this conversation with anyone. He realized that no one else would probably understand this situation well enough to talk to him about it. Lily seemed like a haven to him, enough to actually get him to talk about his feelings; more importantly his _true_ feelings towards Casey.

"Just remember, Derek... I'm all ears. I'm not here to judge you, okay? I just want to help." She explained calmly as if talking to a suicide patient.

He took a deep breath before replying, "Well... I realized you were right after seeing Casey in that dress... and the way she blew up at me when she found out I was there. But the real kicker was when I left and sat down on some random bench. I just let my mind go... I really just remembered all the times Casey and I fought together and I just got to thinking about how strong and independent she is. She's the first person who really ever stood up to me and challenged me." He paused, running his hands through his hair. "I mean, the way we act towards each other has never been family-like. It may seem like sibling rivalry to some, but to me; to _us_ even, its more like a fight to just fight. Like just to talk to her, to get her attention." He revealed, still surprised at himself for his lack of resolve.

"Well, what if you found a different way of acting around her?" Lily offered. Derek's head snapped up from its position: buried in his hands.

"I don't want to act differently. I _live_ for our fights. That's just how we are, but I wouldn't change it for the world. I can always act like myself around her, I've never had to change for her."

Lily nodded, she obviously understood.

"Well, you should probably tell Casey how you feel." She insisted. He just gazed at her like she had lost her mind.

"Do you even know me?" He questioned.

"Well, Derek; we just met yesterday but if you haven't heard the other times I told you... I read people really well." She replied cheekily.

"Right. Well even if that _were_ true you'd know that telling Casey is not an option. And even though we've never seen each other as siblings, it doesn't mean that our family won't be weirded out." He explained. She scoffed.

"You don't seem like you are very big on following rules, especially ones of society. Plus, don't you want at least one chance with Casey?"

"Uh, of course I do; but that doesn't mean she wants the same, and it doesn't mean our family will accept it. Something tells me that even if she _does_ like me, if our family is against it: she will be too." He argued.

"That's a lot of hypothetical mumbo-jumbo, mister. You don't know if any of that is true." She reasoned.

"I'm sorry Lily, that I can't fulfill your fantasy of Casey and I becoming 'an item' but its not gonna happen." He told her.

"Oh come on! Its not my fantasy!" She stated defensively, "From an outsider's point of view, I say you two are perfect for each other. I can't let this just slip down the drain. It has to be given a chance. You want it, and I'm almost positive she wants it as well. Just let me talk to her for you. Please!" She begged.

"No, no, no, no." He fired rapidly, "Casey is to know _nothing_ about this." He demanded, pointing his index finger at her.

"Derek, please. I was right about _you _liking her, so why can;t you trust my instincts?" She wondered.

"Because what if you're wrong. Then I'm humiliated and I have to live with that the rest of my life. I can't really escape her." He explained.

"But I'm _not_ wrong! Please! I'm just going to talk to her about the possibility of her liking _you_. I won't say anything about you liking her." She pleaded. She could tell that the argument was getting through to him because he huffed and jiggled his leg frantically.

"Fine." He replied almost helplessly, "But you better not mention the way I feel about her." He ordered.

"Deal." She agreed happily. She stretched out her arms and reached over the coffee table to give him a hug. When he didn't return the enthusiasm she leapt over the table and forced a hug onto him. He feigned disgust but didn't hug her back. Lily knew he really appreciated what she was doing, despite his mannerisms.

* * *

"Hey, D; what you up to?" Sam called to his friend as he entered their dorm room.

"Oh... nothing. You know, just had a very...deep... chat with Lily." Derek replied.

Sam stiffened at this comment, "You? Deep?" He covered for his discomfort with a sarcastic joke on Derek's expense.

Derek shot Sam a menacing glare as his friend broke out into laughter.

"I am _not_ amused, Sam. I am not as shallow as everyone thinks. I can be a very _complex_ person." he explained defensively.

Sam's laughter was dying down as he spoke, "Right, Derek. The complexity of your babe-watching, hockey-playing, slacker lifestyle is **_mind-boggling_**." He replied sarcastically.

Derek rolled his eyes before stripping of his leather jacket and sitting on his bed.

"Whatever, dude. You're just jealous 'cause I hung out with your woman." he said.

"First off, she's not my woman. Second, I am _not_ jealous. Third, what _did_ you talk about?" Sam replied, a bit nervously towards the end.

"No, not jealous at all; but don't worry Sammy, we're not at all interested in each other." He tried to relax his best friend.

"I'm not worried. I mean, women practically throw themselves at you all the time, but uh... you're right: nothing to worry about." He said, turning his attention to his laptop.

"You really like her don't you?" Derek asked, guilt plaguing his emotions.

"I might." He replied shortly, "But it doesn't matter. I hardly know her, and its not like she's anyone's property. You can hang out with her whenever you want." Not looking up from his laptop once.

"Dude, I'm serious. I don't like her. She's trying to hook me up with someone else, so there's that." Derek said without thinking. _How am I supposed to explain this to Sam? I have a crush that I haven't told him about? On his ex-girlfriend, even... more importantly, my **step-sister**_. Derek mulled the thought over in his head.

"Really, D? You're having trouble getting a girl? And you need help from another girl? You realize Lily is now your 'wing man'?" Sam's voice not relenting on the amusement he found in the situation.

"Yeah, well... just this one time, I'm okay with admitting I need a little help." He confessed.

"Well who's the lucky lady?" Sam questioned.

_Oh boy.

* * *

_**A/N: **Thank ya. Read and review. :)


	8. Scene Eight

**Author's Note**: Hey there lovely people! Just thought I'd tell you that the TRAILER for this fic is up on youtube! Go search for it. Links are prohibited on here, kind of. haha I'm too lazy to put them on my profile. ANYWAYS. Search for "Only in the movies fanfic trailer" You'll be able to tell. Its made by MOI! (Kthxilyxxx) DUH. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Only In The Movies**

**Scene Eight**

**Disclaimer: **Like I own Life with Derek!? PFT! I wish.

Derek cleared his throat, "Uh... well, just this girl, no big deal." He replied vaguely.

"D, you may be a good liar, but I've known you too long to believe you." Sam answered knowingly.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Dude, we aren't girls, we don't have to talk about who we like with each other." He tried.

"Right. 'Cause best friends shouldn't talk about this with each other. Nice to see you trust me." Sam stated bitterly.

Derek groaned before Sam slammed his laptop, got up and stormed out of the room. Derek ran his hands through his hair. He just really didn't want to get into any unneeded drama.

What if Casey didn't like him? He would have just started this big epidemic that doesn't need to happen. _What if she **does** like me? _He smiled at the thought. He shook his head, _it'll never happen.

* * *

_Sam was beyond angry. How could Derek be so inconsiderate? _Who am I kidding? That's practically his middle name._ Maybe Sam was overreacting he knew Derek didn't talk about his feelings but he's never held back when it came to his new 'love' interests, that and Casey.

He would always rant about her, how annoying she was, what a prim and proper bore she was. It was honestly really annoying; especially when Sam was dating her. Shouldn't _he_ have been the one to talk about her non-stop?

He was mulling things over in his head while walking aimlessly around campus. He wasn't sure where he was or how he was supposed to get back to his room. Not that he wanted to be anywhere near Derek right now anyways. He saw a room filled with leather furniture and a big screen television. Obviously catching his attention, he walked in.

"Sam?" a voice asked. He turned to see Lily sitting in one of the chairs with a book in her hands and her legs up on the cushion with the rest of her.

_She looks so cute scrunched up in that big chair, _he thought; the chair contrasted well with her tiny physique.

"Lily." He stated, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

She closed her book before letting her feet fall over the edge of the seat cushion.

"Just reading." She started, "I don't like my room mate very much, so I try to avoid her at all costs. I only enter that room to sleep, and use the bathroom." She smiled, explaining her situation, which ironically was not smile-worthy.

"Well, I am sorry to hear that you don't like her." He replied.

"Its fine; just one of life's road blocks." She answered him, "But what are _you_ doing here? I'd think Derek would be talking your ear off by now." She laughed. Sam's stomach fell at the mention of his friend's name. He had forgotten how angry he was.

"I kind of got mad at him and left the room." He admitted. Lily's face held a confused expression.

"What did he do?" She wondered.

"Well he..." He started, not exactly sure how to say it without sounding dumb. "He told me you were helping him get this girl to go out with him, but he wouldn't tell me who the girl was." He finished.

Lily was torn between two emotions: sympathy and flattery. Should she feel flattered that Derek confided in her but wouldn't tell his best friend? _**Or **_Should she feel sorry for Sam that he thinks his best friend likes her more?

"Well, I'm sure he has a good reason." She said. Sam sat down in the chair across from her.

"I don't know. I just thought we could tell each other anything. And he just met you, but he can just immediately tell you what he can't tell me. No offense, really, its just kind of disappointing." He explained.

"I know it can seem like Derek's being rude, but I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready." Lily said, placing a reassuring hand on his thigh. He glanced at her hand before taking it in his own.

"You know, you are very insightful." He said, looking into her eyes. She blushed and looked away for a moment.

"Yeah, well... I try." She replied.

"What are you doing Friday night?" He asked out of whim.

"Uh... nothing." She answered, smiling.

"Well, do you want to go to dinner with me?"

"I'd love to." She answered softly.

* * *

The next few days went by grudgingly_ for Derek_. Lily decided to put off the Casey confrontation for now. Her reason being that she was trying to master Casey's mannerisms beforehand. She didn't want to be caught off guard by Casey's reaction to her 'theories'.

Testing her with smaller things first was the way to go, _or so she said_.

"So, how do you feel about incest?" Lily asked nonchalantly.

"What?!" Casey shrieked.

"Uh... never mind! How about some hot cocoa!?" she offered, gesturing to the Tim Horton's on the opposite side of them.

It was Friday afternoon, They decided another trip to the mall was in order because their last one was cut short.

"Alright." Casey hesitantly agreed, eying her friend suspiciously.

They walked over to buy their beverages and took a seat at one of the mini-tables. Their trip had been _very_ promising. Already they had been to five stores in one hour and even though they hadn't bought anything -with the exception of their hot chocolate- Lily was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

In all of those five stores and sixty minutes, Casey had mentioned Derek twenty times.

_I certainly don't talk about **my** brother that much, _she thought.

"So Lily, now that you know pretty much everything about me, I'd like to get to know you a bit." Casey offered.

_Everything about her? _she thought, _Wow. She has it worse than I thought. All she's talked about this whole time was how her life has been since Derek entered it. It's as if she doesn't even know anything else. As if she didn't even exist until she met Derek._

Nevertheless, Lily obliged to Casey's offer and spoke about herself.

"Well, I'm from the U.S. but I freaking _love_ Canada. My mom was actually born in Ontario and a lot of her family still lives in London, like your family. Anyways, my mom was two years old when my grandma moved them to Wilson, which is like hick-town." She laughed and Casey was just listening intently. "I have one brother, he's four years older than me. He's engaged to someone he's been with for over five years. They were in 11th grade when they started dating."

"Wow." Casey interrupted briefly.

"Yeah. Imagine getting married to someone you dated in High School. Yikes." She said.

Casey's mind wandered to Truman. Like she'd _ever_ marry him. She should have trusted her first impressions of him. If she did she never would have had to deal with the heart break. She shook her head to rid herself of thinking about Trashman. _Haha, Clever one, Casey,_ she thought.

"Both of my parents are physically disabled to an extent. My mom has Multiple Sclerosis, and my dad has Diabetes and he's also on dialysis for the rest of his life. My mom is crazy, irrational and my brother gets that from her; On the other hand my dad and I are more laid back and lazy. The only chores I had while growing up were moving the lawn and taking out the garbage. And I complained about them both. My room is almost always a mess and everyone hates it, but its not their problem its mine." She continued in a rant.

"I like to sing, and people tell me I have a great voice, but I don't believe them. I still sing anyways. I'm going to school for Digital Media, Video production, mostly... ugh. I'm sorry. I'm babbling." She laughed.

Casey smiled reassuringly, "It's fine, I do it all the time. Anyways, I asked to know more about you! Its only natural." She explained.

Lily laughed, "Yeah, its just when I start telling my life story, I just can't stop."

"Also very normal." Casey rationalized.

"Well, that's mostly my life... heh." She chuckled, "Any questions?"

"One." Casey replied, Lily raised her eyebrows in response, "Where in the U.S. are you from?"

"New York. No, not crazy, awesome New York; Dumb, unexciting New York. I'm from Niagara Falls." Lily explained.

"Hey, Niagara Falls isn't boring. I've been there!" She argued.

"Canada? or U.S.?"

"Canada."

"Precisely." She laughed, "Also, you haven't lived there your whole life. Trust me, its boring."

"Whatever you say, Lily."

They spent the next twenty minutes sipping their not-so-hot-anymore cocoa while gabbing about their lives. Derek being brought up a few more times. It was nearing five o'clock and Lily had a date at seven, a date Casey didn't know about.

"So Casey," Lily started, glancing at her watch, "What do you say we call it a day and head back to campus?" She offered.

"Why so early?" Casey asked, noticing they _still_ hadn't bought anything worthwhile. Just a few simple things, from here or there.

"Well... I kind of... have a date tonight, and I wanna be ready for it." Lily explained.

Casey raised her eyebrows, "Ooooh, Lily's got a hot date? Who's the lucky guy?" She asked.

Lily cleared her throat, nervously. "Ahem... Sam." She mumbled.

"Huh?" Casey asked, obviously not comprehending her jumbled words.

"Sam" She stated more clearly.

Casey gasped and smiled brightly, "I knew it!"

"Huh?!" Lily's turn.

"Oh, nothing. I just knew that you two liked each other. Its just cute that he finally admitted it." Casey said, and Lily smiled knowingly to herself. This reminded her of a similar situation with two _other_ people she knew.

"Unlike some people I know." She mumbled.

"What?" Casey asked.

"Nothing!" She covered.

"Let's get back and get you all dolled up for your date tonight!" Casey said, grabbing Lily's hand and leading her out of the mall.

_Dolled up? Oh dear.

* * *

_**A/N**: Hello there! Sorry for the wait, I don't know what was up. Been kind of busy. :) Thank you so much to the reviewers and readers! Love you all! ALSO. Everything that Lily said about herself in this chapter: True stuff. haha :)


	9. Scene Nine

Author's Note: Yeah, well you know. I'm gonna make this quick because I just wrote this chapter and have a WONDERFUL way to start the next one, and I don't want to lose my inspiration while I have it! So read and review and thank you to all of you who already have/are. :)

I love you, really I do.

* * *

**Only In The Movies**

**Scene Nine**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LwD.

Casey was applying Lily's eye make-up while trying to make conversation. _Trying_, but failing... miserably.

"So... are you excited!?" Casey asked.

"Uh, yeah I guess." She replied blankly.

"Don't move your head!" Casey snapped.

"Then stop asking me questions!" Lily reasoned, "You'd think that with your brains you'd know that talking requires a slight movement of the head." She teased.

Casey glared at her pointedly.

"Alright, alright; enough with the evil eye." Lily started, "And enough with the make-up, too! Look, thank you for all of this help, but honestly, I can get ready myself. I definitely don't need you to help me get dressed."

Casey pouted.

"Come on, Casey. I really appreciate what you're doing for me, but you've already picked out my perfect outfit, so I think I can handle it from here."

"Fine." She finally agreed, pout still apparent on her face, "But you better call me with the details later. Although I have no doubts that Sam will be the perfect gentleman. He always was on our dates." Casey explained.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold it right there." Lily shot up from her place on Casey's bed. "You two _dated_?" She asked, thoroughly surprised.

Casey chuckled nervously, "Yeah... but it was a long time ago and we're just friends now. Its so much better that way between us." She said.

"That's not the point! I can't go out with him! That's a total violation of the best friend code." Lily responded frantically.

"Oh please, like there's a best fr- wait. _'best friend_'?" Casey questioned, smiling softly.

Lily hesitated, "Well... yeah. I mean, we hang out all the time, and even though we only met this week... well, this is going to sound lame... but I've never connected with someone this quickly. And I don't mean that in a creepy, stalker sort of way, or romantically, either." She confessed. Casey was speechless, but in a good way. She was grinning like crazy but no words escaped her lips. The lack of response gave Lily time to process what she just told Casey. Coming to a realization, she began again, "Actually, there is _one_ other person I connected to _just as fast_ as I did with you." Casey gave her a puzzled look.

"Derek." She continued, smirking.

Casey's face fell instantly, _"Hm?!"_

_

* * *

_Sam knocked on Casey's dorm room door. Lily had told him to come there due to her distaste for her own room mate. When there was no answer, he started to worry. He took out his cell phone and called Lily.

"Hello?" She answered. Something was off about her voice. She sounded exasperated.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Not exactly. Just kind of caught Casey off guard and she started hyperventilating. The usual." She said calmly.

"Uh, right. Well... do you need any help? Because I am right outside the door."

"Oh! I'm sorry I-" She opened the door, "Didn't hear you knock." She smiled seeing him standing in the doorway. He returned the smitten look back to her as they closed their cell phones. They continued to stare for another few seconds before Sam noticed the outfit she was wearing.

"Wow; you look... great." He said, genuinely. She smiled looking at her clothes. That smile quickly faded, however, as she noticed that she hadn't changed yet in Casey's planned outfit.

"Uh, really? I uh... haven't even changed yet." She confessed.

"Oh... Well don't. I like this one." He requested.

"Lily Marie Bennet! Get your tokhes(that's Yiddish for boot-ay) in here, right now!" Casey called from inside.

"Come on in." She prompted to Sam. They made it inside where Casey was sitting on her bed, with an ice pack to her forehead.

"Explain yourself, Missy." She ordered, gesturing for Lily to take a seat in the vanity chair across from her.

Following Casey's ordered, she sat down.

"I thought we were in the same boat here, you know... despising Derek and all." Casey said.

"Well yes, he is arrogant, but I believe all of us are to a certain extent. Anyways, there was something about him that intrigued me, so I got to know him better. He's actually a pretty decent guy. You'd probably find that out if you'd just get closer to him." Lily explained.

"Closer? I've lived with him for four long years... I don't think I could be any closer than that."

"That's because you aren't _thinking _at all. You are so oblivious to what's right in front of you, but its okay, because as long as you are in your little comfort zone, nothing's going to go wrong. Well if you weren't so _blind_, you'd see that there are people there for you when things _do_ go wrong..." She paused, taking a deep breath, "You know what? No. Never mind. Let's go Sam. I'll talk to Casey more about this later." She said, taking Sam's hand while shooting a meaningful glare at Casey.

Casey nodded solemnly before Sam led Lily out of the room. Just before the door shut, Lily poked her head in to say, "Just mull this thought over until I get back: Have you ever _really_ thought of Derek as _family_?" She said, and left without hesitation.

_What?

* * *

_Lily had suggested Applebee's considering it always tastes the same no matter which branch you go to. They had just ordered their food and were in that 'waiting for your food but you know it won't be here for quite some time' stage, when Sam popped the question. _No, not **that** question._

"So what was that whole thing with Casey about?" He asked, trying not to seem eager.

Lily groaned, letting her head fall into her hands. "Its not really my place to tell you." She said, glancing back up at him.

"Well whose place _is _it to tell me?" He pried as politely as one _could_ be while **prying**.

At this point, Lily grabbed her glass of water and chugged it. Once it was all gone, she held up her index finger as she swallowed. Without moving her finger, she said, "Hold that thought, I gotta pee. You know what water does to ya!" She laughed nervously ans ran to the bathroom. Once inside, she pulled out her cell phone.

"Yellow?" Derek answered.

"No, _purple_." She smiled.

"What?" He asked. _Went right over his head..._ she thought.

"Never mind!, its not funny once I explain it." She paused, "I'm in crisis mode."

"You? _YOU?!_ I'm the one who's in trouble!" He responded. She noticed, he was kind of whisper-yelling.

"What do you mean you're in trouble?" Lily asked, getting more frustrated by the second.

**_Flush_.**

"Are you going to the Bathroom? Gross." Derek said, disgusted.

"Okay... First of all, no. I'm not going to the bathroom. I'm _in_ the bathroom, but I'm not using it. Second of all, don't act like you don't do that." Lily said knowingly.

**_Flush_. **_Hey, no one else is in the-_

"You caught me." He spoke, and she could hear his smirk forming.

"Ew." She replied.

"Relax, I'm not using the bathroom either. I had to run into the bathroom to answer my phone because there's a crazy drama queen in my room!"

"Casey's in your room? What does she want?"

"I honestly don't know. What did you _say_ to her? She isn't making any sense." He said, trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"I-I just told her to think about if she every really saw you as family... you know, nothing big." She said with fear.

...

_Derek?_

_..._

"Nothing big?! Your definition of big is _way_ different from hers. We're talking about a girl who freaked out about being late for _one _assignment in her _whole_ lifetime. An_ ant_ is huge to her." Derek was fuming. "And you said you were such a '_great judge of character'_. Yeah, well how come you didn't see this coming?"

"Derek, I-" She started, but he interrupted her.

"No, you know what. I'm sorry I ever trusted you with this. This whole plan to get Casey and I together? Its off, just like our so-called friendship. I didn't need you before and I sure as heck don't need you now. Bye Lily." He said before hanging up.

She couldn't help it. She was a girl after all. The tears came, and seemed like they'd never stop.

* * *

**A/N**: PuhLEAZ review, I love them! haha


	10. Scene Ten

**Author's note**!: Alrighty. (I think at the end of this I'm going to go through all of my chapters and count how many times I say 'alright', or other forms of the word. Also I'll count the 'Anyways', as well. Using these words: Its an addiction, I should get help.) Anyways...(See?) I really like this chapter. Woohoo for meee! I hope you like it too! :) Review, If you'd like, and thank you for all of you who are staying with the story! I love you!!!! FOR REAL.

* * *

**Only In The Movies**

**Scene Ten**

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Life with Derek, unfortunately, I don't!

So call her a loser, but she felt as if she just lost the two, most amazing best friends she's ever had.

When she calmed down, Lily made her way back to the table. Sam was thankfully still there, but so was their food. _Was she gone that long?_

She tried her best to fake a smile, "Sorry, I guess I drank more that I realized." She tried.

"Lily, why were you _really_ in the bathroom?" Sam asked quietly.

Lily sighed, "I was on the phone with Derek." She confessed. Sam's stomach dropped.

"I knew it! You know if you and Derek have something going on, you shouldn't have agreed to dinner with me." Sam said, looking down at his plate. He was playing with the mashed potatoes.

Lily took his free hand in hers, "Believe me. There is _nothing_ happening between Derek and I. In fact... he's no longer speaking to me." She spoke softly, letting her head hang in shame at the latter part of her statement.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows, "What? Why?" He asked.

She hesitated, looking anywhere but at him.

"You can tell me. I just want to help." He told her.

"That's what _I_ said, but I just ended up making everything worse."

"I'm not following."

"I was _trying_ to hook Derek up with someone; someone who would've been _perfect_ for him, but I just made both of them mad and now I don't have anyone." She explained, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

In one swift movement, Sam transferred himself to the same side of the booth she was sitting on, instead of sitting across from her.

"Hey." He started, she looked up at him, "You have me... and- and I'll talk to Derek for you. He can be a real pain sometimes. As for the other person, I can't help you there unless you want to tell me who it was." Sam comforted her, rubbing her back softly.

Lily looked at him and noticed the sincerity in his eyes. She didn't want to lie _or_ hide things from him anymore.

"It's... it's Casey." She shut her eyes to avoid his reaction.

"Wh-_What?_"

* * *

Derek quietly shut the bathroom door behind him to see Casey waiting for him on his bed..._ sitting, silly!_ Casey's leg was bouncing up and down in anticipation. He just watched her for a few seconds.

Sure he felt bad about what he said to Lily, but he wasn't going to apologize anytime soon. She told him that she'd help him with something that he _knew_ was destined to fail. He was practically fighting a lost cause from the start.

Now that he knew what Lily had told Casey he was ready to make sense of what Casey was trying to say. _Not that he **wanted** to._

"Casey?" He spoke softly, but she still jumped in surprise.

"Oh." She started, looking at him, "Its you." She sounded disappointed, although unsure as to **why. **_Who else would it be?_

"Yeah." He replied, taking a seat in Sam's computer chair that he'd brought from home.

"So... did you have fun in the bathroom?" She asked without thinking, _she wasn't big on small talk_. _Big talk? Now that's more her style. _Immediately, she tightly closed her eyes in embarrassment. _Why?!_

Derek chuckled lightly, "As much fun as one _can _have in the bathroom... alone." He smirked. _He's still Derek Venturi, for heaven's sake!_

Casey couldn't help but let slip a small smile at him, as she started to relax.

"Alright, now that you are more..._ calm_... then you were before, -You know I wish you wouldn't take your hostility out on me... a shoe, Casey? A high-heel shoe, at that. That could've given me brain damage." He paused.

"One can only hope." She replied with a smile. He glared playfully at her.

"Anyways! As I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted... maybe we can talk about why you are- or _were_- so... wound up?" He offered.

"You want to... _talk?_" Her eyes were wide as she spoke.

"Well, anything to get you to stop throwing shoes at me." He justified.

"As wonderful as your intentions are... I think I'll pass on the heart-to-heart right now." She answered.

His face showed how immensely confused he was.

"You? Passing up a time to _talk_ to someone about something that's so _obviously_ bugging you? Never thought I'd see the day!" He said in utter disbelief, yet he was still slightly mocking her.

"I'd love to talk about what's bugging me. But its kind of hard to speak _about_ someone with them being_ the one your talking **to**_." She answered almost menacingly. He'd say he was scared but he doesn't think that's entirely true, and of course... Derek _never_ lies.

"Right. Well, since when have you had trouble telling me what you dislike about me?" He argued, getting a little angry- _or defensive_- take your pick.

"Since those things started to come few and far between!" She stated, _her impulse control must be out to lunch_. She was shocked by her own statement, but Derek- he was...astonished.

"What- what are you saying?" He asked hesitantly.

"Just... never mind! I'm leaving." She said and before Derek could even process it, she was gone.

_

* * *

_"I'm sorry... but I thought you just said, 'Casey'." Sam stated, entirely stunned.

"I did." She replied. "And before you go off on _me _for being such a weirdo for wanting them together... I just want you to think about something... If your mother married my father right now.... would you still want to be on this date with me?" She asked.

_Stumped. _That's one word to describe how he was feeling. Would he? _Of course, only one answer.  
_

"Yeah. I guess I would..." He confessed.

"So what's the difference between that... and Derek and Casey being together? Other than she's your ex-girlfriend and he's your best friend." She said and he couldn't even think of a reply. "Exactly. You_ know_ that Casey and Derek have _never_ considered each other brother and sister. Even _I_ know that, and I've only known them for a week." She sighed as he nodded silently.

"Listen, I know you think I'm some crazy pervert or something, now. Its not like it matters anymore, Derek told me not to bother, and not to bother being his friend anymore either." She said, eyes about to water once more. "He _can_ be a royal pain."

"Believe me, I know." Finally he spoke again, "But listen to me... I don't think you're crazy, or sick, or perverted. I think you're intuitive and intelligent, and I'm just ashamed I didn't think of it myself." He admitted, "But this thing with Derek, it'll pass. He says some pretty crappy stuff, sometimes, but he almost never means it."

"It sounded like he meant it to me..." She said, letting her hurt show.

"Don't take it to heart, please. Just give it time, and I _know _he'll come around. I'm also going to talk to him, if that helps." He said. They shared a smile before he went back to his original seat so they could finish their dinner, and their _date.

* * *

_

It had been about thirty minutes, and Derek was _really_ trying to show some self-restraint. He kept pulling his cell phone out, just to put it back in his pocket.

_You don't need her._ He kept telling himself._ She'll just ruin it all over again, _he thought. But did she really ruin it? If Lily hadn't said anything to Casey... would she have realized that there wasn't much about him that she didn't like? He wasn't sure about _anything_ at this point. All he knew was that the more time that passed, the more steps he took as he paced the floor in front of his bed, the more he thought about Casey's words... the harder it got for him not to press the call button as the cursor landed on Lily's name.

He just wanted to tell her the latest break through._ Man, he was getting soft.

* * *

What's the matter with you!?_ Casey thought. Her mind was reeling since the outburst caused by Lily before she left.

At first she was just trying to decipher Lily's message. _Something about not realizing what's right in front of me... What is right in front of me?_ she thought. _Oh look, a Snickers bar._ She thought blandly. Of course she _knew _Lily didn't mean it literally; she meant it _metaphorically_. Casey couldn't wrap her mind around it _before_ she had her visit with Derek.

When he'd asked her if she wanted to talk... maybe that was the _catalyst_. It set off some sort of bell in Casey's mind. Lily had been talking about Derek. Getting to know Derek better. She thought she knew him pretty well, thought she had him _all figured out_. For the most part, she did.

She knew what made Derek tick. She knew that in order to get something from him you had to beg, _grovel_ even_._ She knew that even though it seemed Derek was only doing things to benefit himself, that _sometimes_ there was a hidden agenda, and _sometimes_, it was to help someone else out. She knew he loved chocolate chip pancakes and dancing like a fool. She knew that when there was a hockey game on, you _have _to wait till the intermission to talk to him. Not only as a benefit to your _point_, because you know it'd just go in one ear and out the other, but also to benefit your _health_, because he might just put you in a head lock if you interrupt his game-time.

She knew so much about him, yet Lily wanted her to get _closer_? It seemed almost impossible.

The _incident_ as she will call it from now on- you know where she tells Derek he's likable- yeah that; It's fresh in her memory, and its gonna stay there until she finds out exactly _why_ she said it in the first place.

Of course she detests Derek. _Of course.

* * *

_**A/N**: For reall! What'd you think!? TELL ME! I'll love you forever! Even if you hated it! (Unless you're an anti, trying to make me miserable. Then I will love you forNEVER.) Silly Emily, you need to stop talking now! -okay, bye!

DON'T READ UNLESS YOU READ THE CHAPTER ALREADY, YOU CRAZY PEOPLE THAT LIKE TO SPOIL YOURSELF. haha

And congrats to _**tesuh**_ for predicting that Sam thought there was something between Lily and Derek! You are full of amazing, also, you're a very wonderful person! haha :)


	11. Scene Eleven

Author's note: Alright, well there is a perfectly grand explanation as to why it took me so long to post this... Okay I lied. Haha. I just couldn't put the words together. I knew what I wanted to happen. & this is practically just a filler chapter. I just could NOT figure out how to put it together. I honestly _hate_ fillers. haha Anyways. Enjoy babes. haha & I'm going to give some shoutouts..

Thanks to _princetongirl_, _Lanter, my shangri-la_, _mimibear, TheBlueCrystalRose, Lily forever, YouKnowYouLoveMe xoxo Brianna, HideMyFaceFromMyFriends, Jaden Ink, JaDe-ViPeR08, atouchofDASEY, Kacysparrow, alexa202, rumoredreader, katmac1, MissPopuri, AkatsukiWings, & brittx3babee _ for reviewing! (Sorry if I missed anyone)

& Once again, a special thanks to _**tesuh**_, because I LUFF HER. haha. (not that i don't love the rest of you!)

& Kacysparrow, I PMed you a while ago, but you didn't reply! haha I'm working on your FF trailer soon! Like.. Tomorrow. haha

& Here is some publicity thing! haha, not really. But I want ALL of you, to help with the Dasey Documentary that iLuvArticMonkeys is hosting on YT. Post a video describing your LOVE for our beloved pairing. Come on... don't you think its worth it?! I sure do! haha, The link will be in my profile! GAH. DO IT.

* * *

**Only In The Movies**

**Scene Eleven**

**Disclaimer:** If I freakin' owned Life with Derek, this story would be FOR REAL, haha.

"I'm sorry i was all emotional and such tonight." Lily apologized as Sam walked her back to Casey's dorm room. They stopped just outside the door.

"I had a great time, regardless. I can tell you once you talk to Casey she'll be less irritated with you... and Derek? Well he might take a bit longer but he'll come around." Sam told her. She just nodded before grabbing the door handle behind her, still facing him.

"Well; Good night." She said softly. "I'd kiss you but uh... being so short gives me a bit of a disadvantage." She said jovially. He chuckled before leaning down and kissing her. It was light and fluffy, but there was definitely something there.

"Good night, Lily." He said, smiling. She smiled back and he went on his way back to his dorm.

Lily entered Casey's room and saw her sitting on her bed with a book in her hands.

_Was it just her, or was that book upside down?_

"Casey?" She offered her greeting.

"Oh... hey Lily." She said shortly, going back to 'reading' her book.

"Isn't it a bit difficult to read like that?" She challenged in a friendly way.

Realizing her mistake, Casey fumbled but kept the book upside down. "If you _must_ know... its been proven that reading upside down challenges the ming more and sharpens brain skills." She answered matter-of-factly.

"You just made that up didn't you?"

"Yes." Casey pouted, "but didn't it sound convincing?" She asked hopefully.

Lily chuckled, "Very." She smiled. Casey responded with a half-hearted twist of the corner of her mouth.

"Listen, Casey. I'm sorry for flipping out on you earlier. I just got kind of carried away." Lily said sincerely.

Casey sat up more on her bed, closing her book and setting it aside, "Its fine, Lily. I know what its like to get caught up." her mind _still_ stuck on _the incident._ "I'm still just confused as to what you are talking about."

Lily sighed.

"Casey, its honestly not my place to tell you exactly what is going on... but I have to ask you... why'd you go to Derek's room after I left?" She asked.

"How did you-?"

"Derek was on the phone with me when he was in the bathroom."

"Why" Casey asked, obviously curious as to what in the world compelled him make up some excuse about going to the bathroom just so he could talk to Lily.

"Like I said, its not my place to say. You have to ask Derek." She replied sternly, and solemnly.

Casey nodded with a sigh. "Well I went to Derek's room because... I don't know... You were talking about him and I thought I could get some answers about why you two are acting all fishy lately." She answered.

"Well Casey, if you could calm down enough to go to sleep tonight you can talk to Derek tomorrow." Lily suggested.

"Right. Calm down." Casey said, rationally breathing deeply.

"Just get some sleep, Casey. I promise you that you'll get some answers tomorrow." Lily stated confidently.

"Alright..." Casey agreed reluctantly before Lily got up to leave the room. She gave her farewells to Casey's roommate, before finally closing the door behind her.

* * *

Sam entered his dorm room and took in the sight in front of him.

In the past week he'd grown so accustomed to the room, and even his disrespectful room mate -slash- best friend.

He noticed Derek was laying down on his bed, feigning slumber. Sam knew he was faking because when he's really sleeping, he mumbles a lot. He never paid close attention to what he was mumbling about, but he didn't think he really _wanted_ to know.

"Derek, you can stop pretending to sleep, now." Sam stated. Derek didn't respond, hoping that it would make Sam believe he was really asleep. "D, come on. We need to talk, and I know that's why you're faking right now."

Derek rolled his eyes into his pillow. _Talk?_ Since when do they do that stuff? They're men, for goodness sakes! Well... barely, but either way. Nevertheless, Derek lay there motionless.

"I know about Casey." Derek shot straight up, covers flying off of him, exposing his shirtless torso. _The women in the audience appreciate it, I'm sure._ Sam, on the other hand? He wasn't phased by it at all. He'd known Derek long enough to know that when he wanted to be _really_ comfortable, he'd go shirtless for the night. It was mostly when he was stressed that he'd go without the upper body attire.

"What _about_ Casey?" He sneered. His eyes hardened in a glare that wasn't _exactly_ directed towards Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes at Derek's anger, "That you like her, dude." He answered, walking over to his own bed and taking his socks off.

"_Lily._" Derek muttered malevolently under his breath.

"Don't be mad at Lily, she was only try-" Sam started, but Derek soon interrupted.

"'Trying to help'; Right!" Derek finished for Sam, sardonically. "Look, stop trying to cover for your girlfriend. She had no right to go telling people my business." Derek snapped. He hadn't realized what he'd just admitted to.

"Look, Derek. I understand that you are mad because things didn't work out the way you planned them to, but its no reason to flip out on me, _or_ be so mean to her." Sam reasoned.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Sammy." Derek grumbled, looking down at his lap.

"Maybe I _would_, if you just _talked_ to me like friends _should_." He argued.

"What was I supposed to do, huh?" Derek began to yell. He didn't wait for a response before speaking again, "Just come out and say, 'Hey Sammy! Guess what! I'm in love with my _sister_. You know the one you used to be smitten with!'" He continued angrily. If he were a more emotional being, he might have been crying some angry tears -_but he's not_.

"I know its not the most _ideal_ situation, but don't you think I'd understand, man?" Sam asked, almost hurt.

"Its not like any of it matters anymore. I've given up. I don't even know why I agreed to let Lily play matchmaker in the first place."

"Maybe because you don't want to run from your feelings for Casey anymore?" Sam suggested, thoughtfully.

"Nah, that can't be it." Derek joked.

Sam smiled.

"I- Well... What I mean is..." Derek stuttered.

"You're forgiven, D." Sam understood. He may have confessed his feelings for Casey, but he's still _Derek_. "And Casey isn't your 'sister'. We both know that."

"And thank God for that." Derek mumbled, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands in frustration.

Sam chuckled, and glanced around the room. When he saw the case for his bass guitar, a thought struck him.

"Hey, D. I have an idea." He smirked. _Maybe, just **maybe** he shouldn't hang around Derek as much.

* * *

_Lily woke up with a feeling of gloom holding her in her position. She just didn't have a very good feeling about how the rest of the day's events will play out.

Realizing it was Saturday morning, she realized that there was really no reason that she had to get out of bed. Desperately she closed her eyes and willed the sleep to take over, but it never did. She was stuck being awake for the rest of the day.

Coming to terms with her level of attentiveness, she gathered her things and headed towards her bathroom to take a shower. Once she was done, and ready for the day, she opened the door quietly, hoping not to rouse her sleeping room mate. Not that she would feel bad about waking her up, but she didn't want to have to deal with any mental or emotional abuse that she would be ready to sling her way this morning. She realized she'll be getting enough of that from other people. Namely Derek and maybe Casey.

She hadn't a clue where she was going to go at first. That is until she spotted a poster on one of the bulletin boards. It looked embarrassingly handmade, but equally adorable as she read the content: "D-Rock! Lead Singer needed! Auditions being held in the first floor caf. 12pm-4pm. Preferably Female."

Her smile faded as she realized who else was in the band. The guy who had just tore out her heart and stomped on it like he was trying to make some wine or something. _Forgive her analogy, for the moment._

She'd show him. With one glance at her watch she knew... she'd show him just exactly what he'll be missing by throwing out _this_ 'B.F.F.'

* * *

A/N: Alright. Read & Review! :)


	12. Scene Twelve

Author's note: Okay you have full permission to hit me over the head repeatedly. I am SO sorry this took so long. & I am also sorry that its craptastic. haha Anyways. I have this new idea, not for a story or anything, but for Youtube. (which I will refer to as YT from here on in.) So I was thinking... how about I make a channel on YT and dedicate it to episode reviews of LwD! Like I'll start from the very first episode and give a review about it, in full detail. They would be totally Dasey biased, and I know its not new information. A lot of people already know about every single Dasey moment, but you know... its always fun to reminisce. So what do you think about this idea!? Get back to me in the review _OR_ PM me. :) I'd really like to hear your input.

Now on to the story!:

* * *

**Only in the Movies**

A Life with Derek Fanfiction

Scene Twelve

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LwD OR Happy Meals. OR the song, "Guilty Pleasure" by Cobra Starship. Although I should give credit to _**Tesuh**_ for that one. & She probably knows why ;)

"I've never heard so many horrible singers in such a short period of time." Derek sighed into his hands.

"You've obviously never seen Canadian _or_ American Idol." Ralph said, laughing. Both Derek and Sam looked at him incredulously.

"What? I just watch it for the laughs!" he defended.

After rolling his eyes, Derek scanned the sign up list in front of him. "The next person is... Lila Barret?" He called out.

Lily walked in with her head held high and a smirk that could kill.

"Actually is Lily Bennet," She corrected, "I just wrote that to throw you off." She admitted.

"Lily Bennet..." Ralph repeated, "That name sounds so familiar..." He pondered, looking out into the distance, thoughtfully, "Oh! That's the girl you both won't stop talking about." Ralph blurted out.

Derek and Sam's eyes widened and they simultaneously slapped Ralph upside the head.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked rubbing his head soothingly. Lily laughed at the scene playing out before her.

"And who is this cute, puzzled fool?" Lily asked gesturing to Ralph.

"This fool, is Ralph." Ralph introduced himself, proudly.

Derek shook his head at his friends lack of ability to comprehend the simplest things. Such as when he is making fun of himself.

"Cute?" Sam asked, obviously jealous. She looked at him pointedly.

"Jealousy isn't flattering, Sam. Don't worry about it. I like you much more, no offense, Ralph." She explained.

"What?" The clueless boy replied, hearing his name. He obviously checked out of the conversation a while ago.

"Never mind, Ralphie." Derek said, "Why are you here?" his question being directed at Lily.

"I'm here to audition for D-Rock." She said as if it were obvious.

"You can sing?" He countered in disbelief.

"I've been told. I'll let you be the judge, alright?" She said modestly.

"Of course." Derek mumbled and Sam elbowed him. "Let's hear it." He ordered.

She walked towards them and placed her CD in the stereo, picking the song she wanted.

_"I came here to make you dance tonight."_

She started, moving rhythmically to the music. She never missed a note and her pitch was perfect.

Derek listened to her, he _knew_ she was good. Yet when she was done... he still said,

"No thanks."

"What? D! She was the best all day and you know it!" Sam hissed.

"I don't _know_ anything. Wait-" Derek stopped.

"Suck up your pride and tell her she's got the spot." Sam ordered.

"I will do no such thing. Just because you two are dating doesn't mean she gets special treatment."

"Come on! I thought we discussed this already! Along with your ush-cray on asey-cay." Sam mumbled but Lily caught on.

"You told him that I told you?" She asked angrily.

"Uh- well..." Sam stuttered and Derek smirked. He knew that an argument was well on its way.

"Sam! I trusted you!" She said glaring.

"Lily, listen. He wouldn't let me talk to him so I had to get his attention somehow. So I told him I knew." Sam explained, getting out of his chair and heading towards where Lily was standing. "And I told you that I would talk to him for you. I just- I'm sorry." He soothed his hands over her shoulders.

She stared into Sam's eyes for a few moments, thoughtfully. "It's alright." She said, a lopsided smile on her face.

"Wait." Derek spoke, "That's it? You just forgave him that easily? Where's the fun in that?" He argued.

"Not everyone acts like you and Casey, D."

Everyone glanced at Ralph after he spoke. Their eyes wide in disbelief.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He asked, wiping the side of his mouth blindly.

"What are you talking about Ralph?" Derek asked cautiously.

"Hey, its no secret that you have the hots for Casey."

"What!?" Derek yelled. It wasn't playful, or joyful by any extension of the words. It was pure anger.

"Anyways," Ralph continued, ignoring Derek's outburst, "just because you and Casey get your points across by arguing, doesn't mean that everyone else does."

"What has this world come to?" Derek asked dramatically before getting up from his chair. He made his way over to the doorway. "The rest of you can go away, we found our singer." He yelled angrily out to the anxious audition-ers. They groaned before dispersing into various directions.

Walking back into the room, he spoke to Lily, "You can sing in D-Rock." His voice was cold and his eyes frozen in a hard glare at her.

"No thanks." She told him, mimicking his retort from earlier. His eyes went wide.

"_What_ thanks?" Derek asked furiously.

"Yeah, Lily- why would you turn this down?" Sam asked. He knew Derek was fuming at the moment, so he decided to act as the buffer and take a part in the conversation as well.

"Well I'm willing to reconsider my answer if _someone_ will forgive me for what happened." She explained. Shooting Derek a look that was hard to decipher. It held an importance that was somewhere between hope and despair. _Somewhere..._

Derek huffed and there was a silence, when everyone in the room was looking at him expectantly.

"Alright." He started, "I forgive you." He answered, and with that, his face softened. "And... for what its worth: I'm sorry I acted like a jerk." He added with sincerity.

Sam stared at Derek in disbelief, blinking.

"That's alright. I know its just part of who you are." She responded.

They shared a smile before Sam intervened. "D, did you just say that you were _sorry_?" He asked animatedly.

"Yeah, Sammy, I did." He answered before turning his attention back to Lily, "You know, I've never had a girl actually be nothing more than my friend... but last night all I wanted to do was call you and tell you what Casey said to me." Derek admitted.

Lily's eyebrows quirked in interest, "What did she say?"

"Well she was throwing shoes at me and then I asked if she needed to talk, which she actually said 'no' to." Derek explained, pausing to throw out an amused expression, "and so I asked since when have you had trouble explaining what you don't like about me and she said... are you ready for this?" Derek asked and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Just tell me already." She started.

"She said, when the reasons started coming few and far between." He finished and Lily's eyes went wide.

Sam noticed the gleam in Lily's eyes and covered his ears while suggesting to Derek he do the same. Derek stared at Sam confused for only a moment before her heard the squealing of the girl standing in front of him. He instinctively winced, waiting for her to finish.

She was bouncing excitedly, her broadest smile permanently plastered across her face as she quieted down. "You do realize what this means, right?" She asked him excitedly.

Derek shook his head in slight confusion. "I was hoping you could possibly tell me. I don't speak, girl." He answered. Sam rolled his eyes as Lily took deep breaths to regain her composure.

"It means she digs you too, D." A voice from behind them spoke. _Ralph!?_

"How do _you_ know that?" Sam asked..

"Anyone with half a brain could tell." Ralph answered.

"The question still stands, how would _you_ know?" Derek asked and Lily smacked his arm. "What?" She threw him a disapproving glance, "Hey. You don't know Ralph like we do." He explained.

Lily turned her attention towards Sam only for him to agree with Derek. "Ralph is _usually_ a few french fries short of a _Happy Meal_ if you know what I mean." Sam offered.

"We're getting lunch?! That is so rock and roll." Ralph spoke, thereby confirming what the boys had said about him. Derek gave Lily the 'I told ya so' look before walking over to Ralph.

"Listen... since when did you start being less oblivious to the world around you?" Derek asked his friend in a serious tone.

"Hey, don't blame me. You should be ashamed of yourselves for not hiding it well enough." Ralph started, "Where's lunch? I heard someone say french fries, and now my stomach is calling me a tease. Let's get some eatage."

Derek sighed in frustration before rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Alright, you guys. You heard the man. Let's go to the caf. and get something to eat before our first actual... 'rehearsal'." Derek suggested, using air quotes at the end.

They all nodded in agreement before walking out the doorway.


	13. Scene Thirteen

Author's note: I am proud of this chapter, and it better be good because I risked embarrassment at work. Haha. My co-worker saw me writing on blank receipts and was like, bugging the crap out of me until I told him what I was writing. So I told him and I knew he'd make fun of me, but he was cool about it, I guess. Haha Anywayssssssss. Enjoy my loves. & Thanks so much for the feedback about my YT idea from the last chapter! If you don't know what I am talking about, go back and read the beginning author's note of my last chapter! :) Thanks!

* * *

**Only in the Movies**

A Life with Derek Fanfiction

**Scene Thirteen**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Life with FREAKING Derek, okay!? Stop reminding me. haha

Casey opened her eyes reluctantly as she felt her moving on its own accord.

"You sleeping the day away?" Rachel asked happily.

"What time is it?" Casey's voice was raspy due to the lack of time that had passed since she'd woken up.

"4:30." Her roommate informed her, stopping her bouncing.

"P.M.?!" Casey yelled frantically.

"Yeah, but calm down, its only Saturday."

Casey exhaled dramatically looking up to the ceiling in despair. She _knew_ it was just Saturday, but Casey _never_ slept this late, it just wasn't _her. _Taking a short cut through her guilt trip, she spoke. "What are _your_ plans for the rest of the day?" Her voice solemn, as she was still battling with her inner-self.

"I actually have a date." Rachel replied, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oooh…" Casey sat up, obviously interested now, "Who's the lucky guy?" She inquired.

"You probably don't know him, his name's Derek Venturi."

As soon as the words exited Rachel's mouth it was as if Casey's world slowed down; the name of her step-brother, echoing through her mind. Her face faltered and her stomach fell through.

"Casey?" Rachel broke her out of her trance.

"Huh?" her voice weak and small, not unlike how she was feeling.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." _Yes, she used that expression; it's not just for Old Fogies…_(Fogies!?).

"Oh. Uh- n-nothing's wrong. Just felt a bit dizzy, is all." Not _totally_ a lie, just not the whole truth. Her head _had_ started spinning without recourse.

But it's not like she had an explanation for how she was feeling, either. Surely, if she were to tell Rachel that Derek was her step-brother… which Derek and Casey both vowed they'd never actually come out and _say_ unless someone had asked about it. _Of course Derek broke that rule… he'd probably just say there was an exception… or better yet: he'd say __**he**__ was the exception, again._ However, even if she _were _to tell Rachel that she _did_, in fact know Derek and that he was her step-sibling… well she'd probably wonder as to why that would warrant any kind of reaction remotely close to how Casey was acting.

* * *

"I can't believe you said, 'yes'! You realize Casey will _not_ be happy about this, don't you?" Lily prompted as the four band members were finishing their lunch in the cafeteria.

"Exactly." Derek smirked.

"D, this isn't like your usual… indiscretions. There are feelings involved." Sam explained and Derek raised his eyebrows in annoyance.

"Sam's right, Derek… and these feelings may not be new to you, but she is obviously still in denial about hers. How could you just throw your feelings away at the first girl you see? Does Casey mean nothing to you?!" Lily reprimanded, angrily.

"You realize you just called yourself a man." Derek avoided the subject.

"I don't count! I'm… taken." She replied, blushing.

Derek rolled his eyes, "What you guys aren't getting is _why_ I said yes to Rachel."

"Yeah… we've already established that we don't understand your messed up logic, Sherlock." Lily responded.

Derek shot her a malicious glare before speaking, "If I go on a date with Casey's roommate, and Casey _does_, in fact, have feelings for me… then maybe she'll get jealous and come to me with those feelings." He explained.

The three of them just blinked at him in response.

"D, that's stupid." Sam told him.

"Yeah, what are you, in third grade?" Lily asked malevolently.

"Come on, its genius!" Derek replied to their disapproving glances.

"I don't think so, man. That's not cool." Ralph added his input, and Derek sighed, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Thank you, Ralph." Lily smiled and Ralph nodded proudly, "If Casey _does_ have feelings for you, going on this date will really not help your case. Not to mention you're leading Rachel on in the process." Lily explained rationally. Derek seemed to realize the flaw in his otherwise 'perfect' plan.

"Well now what do I do?" He asked, groaning in frustration.

The four of them sat in silence, all thinking of a solution to the problem at hand.

"I know! You go buy some tater tots." Ralph proclaimed. They looked at him in confusion.

"How does that help me?" Derek asked, afraid of the answer.

"It doesn't! It helps _me_. Your school's food is amazing!" Ralph replied before taking the last bite of his hamburger.

Derek shook his head in disappointment before Lily hit her fist on the table and the guys jumped in surprise.

"I've got it. I'll do damage control with Casey, because I'm sure Rachel will probably tell her about her date. But _you_ have to cancel. Tell her you're on the rebound from a long relationship and aren't ready to feel that way about anyone just yet." She suggested.

"And that'll work?" Derek asked skeptically.

"Probably not… but it saves you, somewhat." She answered, trying to be reassuring.

"Okay… but what are you going to say to Casey?" He wondered.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. Now let's go have our first real rehearsal." Lily demanded.

"Pretty?" Sam asked as they proceeded out of the cafeteria. Lily smiled adoringly at his comment and laced her fingers with his for reassurance.

* * *

Casey was staring off into space when a knock on her bedroom door broke her concentration. Rachel got up from her bed where she was tapping away at her laptop.

Opening the door she smiled, seeing her potential date for the evening looking back at her.

"Derek. You're about…" She paused glancing at her watch, "Three hours early." She finished, chuckling a bit.

Hearing Derek's name, Casey glanced over towards the doorway. Noticing that Derek was not alone in the hallway, Casey ventured over to stand next to Rachel. Avoiding Derek's gaze she glanced at the floor.

"Yeah, listen… Can we talk?" She heard him say. Her head whipped upwards only to find he wasn't talking to her but rather to Rachel.

"And can _I_ talk to _you_?" Lily directed towards Casey.

"Sure." The roommates replied simultaneously, but not with the same tone. Derek held back a wince at the hopelessness in Casey's voice, grabbing Rachel's hand and leading her out of her dorm. Lily advanced into the room and shut the door.

"What's up?" Casey tried her best to sound enthused.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing. You seem down." Lily responded as they sat on her bed.

Casey chuckled nervously, "Heh; I do? Well I'm sorry to worry you. I'm fine. Totally fine." She lied, unsuccessfully.

"Casey." Lily reprimanded, shooting her friend a knowing glance.

"What?" She asked innocently. "I mean it. Why wouldn't I be fine?"

"Casey, please. Just tell me what's bugging you." Lily persisted.

Casey groaned, letting her head fall into her hands. "I don't _know_. I mean, everything has just become weird and I don't understand any of it. One minute I'm despising Derek and the next I'm getting… getting-" She stopped herself.

Lily waited patiently; she knew it was going to be hard for Casey to cope with this. Casey battled with her thought before visibly shuddering. Lily's eyebrows rose in confusion before Casey continued.

"…jealous… of Rachel because they were going on a date."

Lily's eyes widened and she tried to hold back the smile forming on her face, knowing it would be pretty insensitive to find happiness in her friend's pain.

"Jealous?" She asked, wanting to get a full confession before approaching any suggestion about a relationship with Derek.

"I know! I don't even have a right to be jealous. Not only that… but he's my step-brother!" Casey admitted; her head hiding behind her hands once again.

"Casey, I think we've already established that means nothing." Lily said before taking a deep breath, "Casey, do you like him?" Casey lifted her head slowly and Lily's eyes bore into hers, trying to find every trace of emotion possible.

"No." Casey replied, glancing at her now fidgeting fingers. "I mean… I can't."

"I didn't ask if you could, I asked if you do."

The statement caught Casey off guard as she immediately ser her gaze back to Lily.

* * *

"Listen, Rachel. I, Uh… I need to tell you something." Derek started, as they walked aimlessly through the hallways.

"What is it?" She asked. _This poor girl; had no idea what she was getting into when she asked him out._

"The truth is… I just got out of this really long relationship and when you asked me to go out tonight, I… I don't know… I just guess- what I'm trying to say is…" He was rambling. _Why_ was he rambling?! He could do this. He's broke too many hearts to count. _**Why can't he do this?**_

"It's about Casey, isn't it?"

_What?!_

"Huh?" He decided to go with the 'out loud' approach to get some answers. _Much more effective_.

"It's just, when I told her I had a date with you tonight, she looked… disappointed." Rachel explained a bit further.

"She did?" He asked excitedly before clearing his throat, "I mean… she uh-… she did?" He corrected, his voice more smooth.

Rachel nodded.  
"I, uh… I'm sorry Rachel. I never meant to rope you into our mess." He offered. _Casey was really rubbing off on him_. Two apologies in one day?

Rachel made a half smile. "It's alright. Casey's my friend and I just want her to be happy." She responded. There was a small silence before she added, "Come to think of it… she's a much better match for you anyways." She finished, letting the other half of her smile show.

"You think?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah." Her reply was simple, but powerful nonetheless. The permanent grin on his face, the proof.

* * *

"Why are you so invested? Do you know something that I don't?" Casey asked her friend who had decided to take great interest in Casey's bed sheets.

"These are so cute, Casey. Where did you get them?!" She asked excitedly, while avoiding Casey's question.

"Lily, come on! Dish!" Casey whined, bouncing on the bed anxiously.

"There's nothing to dish!" Lily explained.

Casey huffed in desperation.

"You want to know what I think?" lily asked rhetorically, but Casey still answered.

"No." She lied, grinning a bit.

"Well I'm telling you anyways." She smiled, "I think you_ do_ have feelings for Derek…" Casey grimaced, "because why else would it be so hard to find reasons to dislike him?" Lily's smile turned into a smirk.

"Derek." Casey hissed.

"Don't be mad at him. He just doesn't speak girl, so he came to me to de-code your messages." She giggled. Casey blushed. "You two really need to sit down and have a serious talk." Lily demanded.

"I don't know." Casey started and Lily looked at her pointedly. "I mean, he's not really the 'serious talk' type of guy… and even if we were to sit down and have a nice chat, I doubt anything would get cleared up." Casey continued.

Lily nodded in understanding before getting up from Casey's bed.

"Well I'm going to talk to Derek and see what his plans are… but I can tell you this: he's not going on that date with Rachel." She smiled, wiggling _her_ eyebrows; just had Rachel had done just a bit earlier.

"You'll be the death of me." Casey said jokingly.

"We have rehearsal tomorrow so, I'll talk to him then about everything." Lily said happily.

"Rehearsal?" Casey asked, thoroughly confused.

"Oh! That's right! I forgot to tell you! You're looking at the new lead singer of D-Rock!" She announced.

"Really? That's great!" Casey replied, smiling. "I totally would have done it if I had the time, but having eighteen credit hours is pretty overwhelming by itself." Casey explained.

At that moment, the door opened to reveal a laughing Rachel and Derek entering the room.

Lily heard the laughter and went wide-eyed before glaring at Derek. She threw an 'excuse us' to Casey and Rachel before shoving Derek back out the door.

"The plan was to let her down not lead her on _more_." She hissed, smacking his arm for emphasis.

"Ow." He feigned pain as he rubbed the spot that she just made contact with, soothingly.

"I did let her down. She just took it better than I thought! She even knew that there was something between Casey and me." He explained.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I was just telling her about some things that I used to do to Casey to get her all riled up."  
He said, pausing to throw in a look of reminiscence. "That's why we were laughing, jeez." Derek finished and Lily showed a lopsided smile.

"I'm sorry." She rubbed his arm in hopes to yield his pain.

"It's alright. It didn't actually hurt." He smirked before a realization hit him, "What did Casey say?" He asked anxiously.

"I can't tell you what she said, but I have an idea, and I know exactly what song to pick as our opening number for our very first gig." The gleam in her eye was scaring Derek slightly, _wait-_

"Gig?" He asked, confused.

"Yep! I talked to the housing rep. and he agreed to let us put on a show in the student lounge sometime next month!" She smiled. "I mean, it's not a _paying_ gig, but we have to start somewhere, right?"

"Oh my God, Lily. You're amazing, you know that, right?" He said excitedly.

"Yeah, well…" She trailed off modestly.


	14. Scene Fourteen

Author's note: Okay... so I don't think I can say that I am sorry enough to make you forgive me. I know... I know! I took like a sabbatical from writing fanfiction. & No, there's really no reason. & yes, I should have posted something to tell you guys what was going on. So I'm sorry, so so so so so so so so so sorry! I know, I was still making videos, and still READING other's fanfiction this WHOLE time. & for that ignorance, I am truly sorry. But enough of the groveling, I am going to let you read this chapter now. I hope you enjoy it. Also, I should have a drabble up by tomorrow, and another one-shot coming soon. So keep an eye out. & I will TRY my hardest to update my other stories. (_Sleep Deprivation_ and _We Can Do This_) ENJOY.

* * *

**Only in the Movies**

Scene Fourteen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own LwD, unfortunately.

"So, what's this great song idea you were talking about?" Derek asked expectantly the next day at their rehearsal.

"Well... I thought, would it be just... ugh... perfect," Lily started, clasping her hands together in delight, "If you sang Casey a song to tell her how you feel?" She finished.

All three of the bags quirked an eyebrow at the foolish girl.

"Yeah, that would be just... ugh... perfect," Derek mocked Lily playfully, "If I could sing. But I can't. Why do you think we need a lead singer?"

Lily's face fell at Derek's explanation, but lit up not a moment later.

"Well, that's okay. I'll sing it for you, but I'll make sure that Casey knows its for her from you." She offered Derek just rolled his eyes.

"Just get to the song some time today, Lil." Derek demanded as Lily cringed at the nickname.

"Is it _that_ hard to say my full name? It's only one more syllable!" She begged.

Derek smirked, "Hey; I call Casey, 'Case' don't I?" He asked matter-of-factly.

"That's different. That nickname is _cute_, '_Lil_' is not." She explained, spitting out the name as if it were venomous.

Derek chuckled, "Well I like it, and I'm lazy so the second syllable is non-existent to me." He stated firmly. Lily scoffed but decided they'd strayed too far from the original topic.

"So the song in question was..."

* * *

Casey couldn't concentrate.

It was as simple as that. (_Simple?_ Yeah, okay.)

Usually when she was in class, her focus was impeccable! Nothing, or so she _thought_, could distract her from learning.

But Derek. (_Ugh, _Derek.) He was just there. All the time. Like that annoying song by The Ting Tings (_He Calls her Spacey, that's not her name;_ that's not her- _name_).

She doesn't get it though. There's no _real_ reason for it. It's not like she _likes _him or anything. (The lack of coordination and balance when thinking about him? Yeah, they do **_not_** beg to differ.)

She shakes her head to _try_ to rid herself of any Derek-infested thought. (_She has to do it three times before getting the full effect_)

* * *

Lily was getting the reaction she wanted from the song. With the exception of Derek, they seemed to really be on board with it. Sam and Ralph's faces held smiles, obviously encouraging the idea. Derek, on the other hand was grimacing through the entire thing. _Of course_, everything with him _had _to be difficult.

"So, what do you guys think?" Lily asked after finishing her preview of the song.

"You really want to know?" Derek asked incredulously, that same sickened expression on his face.

"I'll save you for last, loser." She retorted, glaring at him, "Sam?"

"I loved it, honestly. It definitely seems like the right song for them." He spoke, still smiling.

"I agree," Ralph interrupted, "the lyrics are synonymous with Derek's situation with Casey." _Ralph!?_ Every stared in awe at the boy.

"Where'd you learn such a fancy word like that, Ralphie?" Derek mocked.

"Amanda. She gave me a word of the day calender for graduation." He smiled, cocking his head in a proud manner.

"She didn't think it was a bit too late for _him_ to be learning new vocabulary?" Lily spoke jokingly.

"Who?" Ralph asked in confusion. The rest of them just shook their head in disappointment.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Derek mumbled.

"What are you guys talking about?" he insisted.

"Nothing that concerns that pretty little head of yours, Ralph." Lily repeated. She shot a knowing glance at Sam, reassuring him once again, that she meant nothing by it. Ralph smiled contently, obviously taking answer for truth.

"Now for what I think of the song-" Derek started but Lily soon intervened.

"No. You don't get to have any input." She replied shortly.

"Wha- Why?" His brows furrowed in frustration.

"Because, I know what you're thinking: It's too sappy for your tastes; She's going to think you're a pansy; She's going to laugh in your face; But you _know_ none of that is true. You _know_ Casey; she's going to think its wonderful, and adorable and even if its a bit out of your 'character' to do something like this... just remember, you did it for Sally, plus you even _wrote_ her a song. What is more sappy than that?" Lily explained.

Derek slumped back in his chair in defeat, rolling his eyes; crossing his arms; sighing- _all that jazz_.

"Right. So let's get started on learning the song. Here's the sheet music for it." Lily continued, handing them all their own copies of music. "Live it, breathe it, practice it for the next few weeks. Our gig is October 27th, that's in three weeks. How are Monday nights and Thursday nights for practice, you guys?" She spoke authoritatively. The guys all murmured about those days being alright for them and Lily smiled brightly. "Great! Let's get crackin'!" She clapped her hands together excitedly.

* * *

Casey sighed in relief as the professor let them out of her last class of the day. It had been a week since Lily told her she'd get some information from Derek. For the last seven days, thirteen hours, and forty-five minutes, Lily had been successful ignoring her (_but who's counting?_) which only made her _more_ antsy.

Tonight, however, Lily promised that she'd shed a bit of light on the _situation_, as its been duly named.

Walking back to her dorm room, Casey trudged her feet lazily. _Lazy? Someone stole Casey McDonald. _Perhaps it was the lack of contact with people she was used to, that made her lose her... Casey-esque personality. Along with Lily... Derek, Sam, even _Ralph_- they were all ignoring her for the time being. There was definitely something going on that she wasn't being let in on. Being left out of the loop is something she doesn't take kindly to, and when she saw Lily tonight, man was she going to-

"Cassandra Lynn McDonald." She heard from behind her. That _voice_. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Tr- Truman?" She sputtered, turning around slowly.

"Sup, happy to see me?" His face, his posture, his attitude, that phrase (_Where had she _heard_ that before?_): it all screamed, 'Danger, danger Will Robinson!'

* * *

Lily turned a corner sharply; late _again_. Not for anything too important, but she kept Casey waiting long enough. She owed her an explanation.

One more corner and her room is riiiii- Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who's the skeezeball chatting up and obviously uncomfortable Casey?

Lily back-tracked so she wouldn't be seen, but not too far to be out of ear-shot.

"Casey," She heard, "I know I didn't call or anything, but I just really needed to see you." Lily peeked her head around the corner to see Casey smile as convincingly as possible.

"Uh..." She chuckled nervously, "Why's that?"

"I missed you." He said simply, "I mean... we only broke up because we were going to be so far away from each other. I still care about you." He explained, placing his hands on her shoulders. Lily witnessed Casey visibly tense.

She gave him an empty, "Mmm." as a response. Apparently he didn't realize that he was making her very uncomfortable.

"Truman, listen... It was... nice... of you to come to Queens to see me, but... I really have to be going. I'm meeting a friend, I-" He didn't seem to be picking up what she was so _blatantly_ 'putting down'. "I'm already running late. So If you could just- you know; let me go? Please." She asked timidly.

This wasn't the Casey she'd gotten close to since school had started. Deciding she'd had enough of this Tru-scum guy, she mad her way back around the corner. "Casey!" She announced happily. "Who's this awkwardly handsome fellow that seems to have an unbarring hold on you?" Lily tried to make Truman feel as unwelcome as he so obviously was.

Unfortunately, he seemed to take her comment as a compliment as he smirked, faking a blush. _(How does one _do_ that?) _Lily rolled her eyes.

"Lily!" Casey exclaimed, "I'm sorry to keep you waiting... its just that _Truman_ here, stopped me in the hallway. I tried explaining that as _delighted_ as I am to see him, my friend really needs me. Right _Lily?_" She stressed her words carefully; each time widening her eyes a bit more. When she'd finally reached 'Lily', her friend was confident that her lids would snap back to their original position. But apparently she was just so fixed on stressing her point that she kept them in the current over-accentuated placement.

"Right, Casey! I'm in major crisis-mode... Trevor, was it? I-"

"Truman." He interrupted.

"Whatever." Lily said dismissively, while waving a hand as to say it didn't matter one bit she'd gotten his name wrong _(on purpose_). "I just _need_ Casey right now, so if you'd ex-"Grunt. "-_cuse_ us." She ripped Casey from Truman's grasp. "She'll be available sometime tomorrow, I _promise_." Lily spoke before shoving Casey into her dorm room.

"But I'm leav-" _Slam._ "-ing... tonight." Truman stated to the now empty hallway.

* * *

"Truman?" Derek stared in awe at the man(_correction_, the useless pile of _garbage_) in front of him that was slumped on the ground.

"Derek, man; how are ya?" He greeted happily, getting off the ground to meet Derek at eye level.

_Funny, _he _thought_ he was okay with Truman. He did, after all, convince him to ask Casey to Prom... but this (_gnawing. aching. vomit-inducing_) feeling? Yeah, it implied the opposite of 'okay'.

_(.Kill)

* * *

_Sam's phone blasted, "So Long Self" by Mercyme.

"_Derek._" He muttered under his breath before opening his phone to read the text message.

---

From: Derek

Truman Alert. Meet me outside of Casey's dorm. NOW

---

Sam reacted instantaneously as he rushed out of the room.

* * *

"So, Truman, what brings you to Queens?" Derek interrogated Truman, trying not to sound too bitter. (Hey, he _tried._) He was supposed to be 'okay' with the _idiot_.

"Eh, you know... I just, kind of... missed... Casey." He admitted.

_Blushing? What a girl._ Derek thought.

"Miss? Casey? I didn't think it to be humanly possible." Derek chided humorously. But, of course, he knew it was possible. He was possibly the only one in this whole world that knew how easy it was to miss Casey McDonald. He had, after all, been avoiding her this whole week; and even though he'd kept busy with all of his classes and of course with band practice, he found it hard to concentrate with Casey being around. She always was his other half, even if she _(or he)_ didn't realize it. Like the way they helped _each other_ study for grade eleven exams, the way they danced together for that television show. They just worked... well together. This week had made him realize a lot of things, a lot that he never _dreamt _he'd even _want_ to know. There was no turning back now... he was _'all in'_ for Casey McDonald.

"Ha, I know... as crazy as it seems, I do miss her."

"Do you? Do you really? Or do you just miss the _idea_ of her?" Sam asked, coming up beside Derek for support that he didn't even _know_ he needed.

"Uh..." Truman stammered, "Nice to see you too, Sam." He stated sardonically.

Sam didn't miss a beat, "This isn't about me; this is about why on _Earth_, you'd want to see Casey _now, _when you two aren't even dating anymore."

"What is _with_ you today?" Truman asked, dumbfounded_(or just plain dumb)_ as his gaze shifted between the two guys in front of him.

"Hey, someone needs to play big brother to Casey to keep her from making mistakes that could end up hurting her; that would be me." Sam spoke, gesturing to himself.

"Uh, isn't that _his_ job?" Truman asked, pointing at Derek whose fists clenched.

Before he was able to display any of his anger, however, Sam stepped in again.

"No; you see, that right is solely reserved for someone who _actually_ thinks of Casey as a sister. Derek couldn't be _farther_ from her brother if he tried." Sam explained.

"Which believe me, I have." Derek mumbled, continuing incoherently; something about _Operation: disengagement._

Truman glanced between the two men again. His expression? Utterly baffled (Yes, _baffled_).

"So... tell me... why are you here to see Casey?"

* * *

Read and review my lovesss(whoever is still reading). :)


	15. Scene Fifteen

Author's Note: ANOTHER ONE!? Yes. haha Enjoy, even though I liked the last one better. haha. :-/

* * *

**Only In The Movies**

A life with Derek Fanfiction

**Scene Fifteen**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, that's about it. DUH.

"So, what's going on? Why have you and your band buddies been ignoring me? I mean I know I have a lot going on with my classes and everything but that is _no_ reason to-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow your roll, sister! You're just going to skip over what the _heck_ just happened in the hallway about, oh I don't know, thirty seconds ago?!" Lily asked frantically. Casey fell silent. "I'm waiting."

"That was... my ex-boyfriend, Truman. He apparently thought he'd drop by on a surprise visit. We broke up before summer and he seems to think I still have some sort of feelings for him." Casey explained.

"Do you?"

"No." she answered quickly.

"Well..." Lily got up to stare out the peephole, "he didn't seem to get the hint. He's not too bright, is he?" Lily chuckled. Casey let out a laugh as well to agree with Lily.

"Your turn. Why have you been avoiding me?" Casey questioned.

Lily's smile faded, "Well... it's a bit complicated. What I _can_ tell you is on October 27th you have to come to our first gig." Lily told her carefully.

"Of course I will," Casey spoke and Lily inwardly celebrated, but on the outside she just smiled, "But you can't just expect me to sit around and be ignored by De-" she stopped herself, "all of you." Casey continued, hoping Lily didn't catch the slip-up. _(fat chance)_

"What were you going to say there?" Lily's eyes brightened gleefully.

"Uh- I- just; just what I said." She stammered.

"Bad liar. You were going to say Derek, weren't you?" Lily questioned excitedly.

Casey sighed running her hands through her hair.

"You know, Derek does this when he's nervous. Of course, I _had_ to pick up some of his mannerisms after living with him for so long." _Another sigh._

"Casey, you know... you can tell me anything." Lily prodded cautiously.

"I know... but what if what I _want_ to tell you ends up not being what I really feel?" Casey looked at her friend.

Lily saw the despair in her eyes; she could tell Casey was confused beyond comprehension and she needed to change that.

Lily opened her mouth to speak-

_Crash._

And just like that... for the first time in a week, Casey saw Derek.

_Who _cares_ if he just flew through her dorm room door?_

"Derek!" Casey screamed, rushing over to him as he lay on the ground atop the broken door, groaning in pain.

Lily looked at Sam who now appeared at the doorway with an obviously fidgety Truman in an headlock.

"What _happened?!_" Lily voiced angrily.

"Derek said something that _Truman_ didn't like, so he shoved him through the door." Sam explained, obviously running out of patience. Casey gasped audibly and glared at Truman who was still wriggling to get out of Sam's grasp.

"Truman! What could Derek possibly have said to make you do such a thing?!" Casey asked as she continued sifting through Derek's hair soothingly.

Hearing Casey's question, Sam and Derek's eyes widened in fear.

"He said- mmphmmnnmphh" Sam covered Truman's mouth quickly.

"Uh- it's not important what I said, Case." Derek spoke with as much confidence as he could muster in his current state of distress.

"You know, you're right... because even though Derek is an obnoxious, lazy, egotistical jerk, he still doesn't deserve to be physically hurt." Casey said, still glaring at Truman.

"Right! -wait..." Derek interrupted himself.

Casey smiled adoringly at the boy laying in front of her briefly, before looking back at the object all of her anger was directed towards. "If you would please leave now Truman, that would be greatly appreciated. Let go of him, Sam." Casey directed. Sam did as he was told.

Unfortunately, Truman wasn't as cooperative. As she saw him step inside the room instead of leaving, she got up as quickly as possible.

"Casey, Please. Just listen-" He started but was cut off by the flying of her hand towards his face.

_SMACK._

"Don't _ever_ speak to me again." Her eyes hardened at him and he knew she was serious.

With one last glare at Derek, Truman turned around and left. There was a silence that lasted about a minute while everyone cooled down.

Casey bent back down next to Derek again, who was still sitting on the floor at this point. "Are you okay?" She asked cautiously, assessing whatever scratches she could see.

"I'm fine." He croaked, "totally worth it to see you slap the ugly right off of Truman's face. You have no idea how long I've waited for you to do that." He half-joked.

She gave a sigh of relief mixed with a light-hearted chuckle. "I can't believe I didn't see what a _jerk_ he was earlier." Casey admitted, running a hand through his hair again.

Derek reveled in the feeling of Casey comforting him, her fingers in his hair. They stayed like that for a minute or so, not even realizing what exactly they were doing. Sam and Lily stared at Derek and Casey contently as they stared into each others eyes until it just got... _boring._

"Ahem!" Lily feigned clearing her throat, "I'd hate to interrupt but... you don't have a door anymore, Casey." She pointed out. Casey gasped.

"Yeah, _I'm_ aware of that because of the uncomfortable placement of the doorknob." Derek said, wincing. Casey's cheeks flushed a bit as he grabbed her shoulder for support in getting up.

_What is _wrong_ with me? This is _Derek_!_ She thought as she helped him to stand up.

"Whoa." He stated before wobbling backwards uncontrollably.

"Derek!" Casey shrieked as she caught him before he fell all the way to the ground. Sam rushed over to help Casey keep Derek on his feet.

"I got him, Case, don't worry." Sam informed her. She stepped back to let Sam take control of her step-brother. "D! Man; are you alright?" Sam asked as Derek's eyes fluttered open from their previous squinting position.

"'Course I am. You know me... always in control. Always." Derek stated slurring his confident words a bit.

"Dude. I'm talking you to the infirmary for the night. They can keep an eye on you, in case you have a concussion or something." Sam said firmly.

"Concussion?!" "Dude! I'm fine!" Casey and Derek said simultaneously.

"I don't care what you say, Derek. You're going; Now." Sam said, picking Derek up and throwing him over his shoulder. It would have been a lot harder to do if Derek had been fully conscious; but he wasn't. "And don't worry Casey, this _loser_ will be okay."

Casey nodded as Sam left with a slightly conscious Derek waving back at them.

"So... I'm thinking; Derek will be in the nurse's all night. Why don't you sleep in his bed? You know Sam won't try anything funny." Casey pondered the thought for a minute.

"I guess that would be alright, and Rachel left earlier for the weekend. So first thing tomorrow I'll tell the residency adviser that I need a new door." Casey agreed.

"Great! I'll text Sam and tell him the plan." Lily smiled, "You get your stuff together and go on over to Sam's room. Don't fall asleep either, because I want to finish the conversation we were having before, because... it was just heatin' up!" She finished before leaving the room.

* * *

While Casey was waiting for Lily she decided to lay down. She hadn't realized just how _bad_ of an idea it was to sleep in Derek's bed until she was _in_ Derek's bed. Of course, she'd been in Derek's bed before but... wait- that's not right. Let's put it this way: She'd never actually been under his covers, submersed in his sheets. Oddly enough, it was way more comfortable, even with the clutter of his belongings threatening to suffocate her, than being in her own bed.

There was still something missing though. It wasn't until she tolled on her side and got a wafting breath of '_Derekscent_', that she realized: It was _him_ that was missing.

_Oh man, was she in trouble..._


	16. Scene Sixteen

Author's note: I am so happy with the way this is turning out, and I am glad you guys haven't given up yet. Also, I'd like to give a special thanks to _**cupcakeslam23**_ because they made my life :)

& Thanks for the rest of you that reviewed!

* * *

**  
Only In The Movies**

A Life with Derek Fanfiction

**Scene Sixteen**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

"Should I go check on Derek?" Casey asked Lily for the fourth time since she'd gotten to Sam's room.

"Stop avoiding my question!" Lily replied. "Casey," Her voice now considerably less anxious, "I totally understand your dilemma."

Casey laughed skeptically, "Yeah, right."

"I never said I'd gone through it, but I have an understanding of it, so I know how you must feel." She paused to let Casey get in an eye roll. "Confused, disgusted, guilty? And of that ring a bell?" Lily continued.

Casey nodded solemnly.

"Well you don't _have_ to feel that way, Casey, honestly." Lily consoled.

Casey didn't respond, only pulled the blanket closer to her for added comfort.

"Just tell me what it is exactly you're stressing about." Lily suggested.

"I think... I might... actually..."

* * *

"Dude, you can leave, you know." Derek informed his friend as he lay in the infirmary bed, his right forearm over his forehead.

"No, I actually can't. Lily texted me saying she's having some 'Dasey breakthrough' in our dorm." Sam replied.

"Our dorm?" Derek questioned.

"Oh. Yeah, Casey's sleeping in your bed tonight because she has no door." Sam explained nonchalantly, "NBD."

"No big deal?! Casey? My bed? You guys thought this was a _good_ idea?" Derek asked in disbelief.

"D; Casey's in your bed _right now_, talking to Lily. DId you not hear the part when I said, 'Dasey breakthrough'?"

"What does that even mean?" Derek asked exasperated.

"It means that Casey is going to confess something to Lily of the 'Derek' variety." Sam explained.

"You- you mean?" Derek shot up in the bed, "OW!"

"Careful!" Sam warned, grabbing Derek's shoulders and shoving him back down.

"Speak for yourself." Derek replied, rubbing his shoulders.

"Shut up; you're fine." Derek pouted in response. "You realize after tonight, Casey may finally return your feelings?" Sam spoke thoughtfully.

"You realize that nothing's going to happen at least for another two weeks, right? So you telling me that is just cruel and unusual." Derek answered.

"My pleasure, man; really."

* * *

"Derek's a great guy." Casey blurted out after a really long silence. She never _had_ finished her sentence, of course.

Lily's eyebrows rose in amusement, "Oh?" She replied, keeping it short is a sure-fire way to make people keep on talkin'.

"Yeah, I mean... He's really obnoxious, and gross, not to mention a giant pain; but... over the past four years I've gotten to know the _real_ him and... it's- it's endearing." Casey explained.

"I see." Lily spoke simply.

"Right, and I mean, we aren't related or anything. Except... Ugh!" Casey groaned in frustration.

"Except what?" Lily inquired.

"Well... my mom's having a baby with Derek's dad so... you know... It kind of like, ties us together." She explained.

"Oh my God, who cares!" Lily yelled. Casey's eyes widened at her friend's outburst. But Lily didn't care, she had been growing impatient, and that was the last straw. Casey didn't need to keep making excuse after excuse about how she couldn't be with Derek, Lily knew that none of these excuses were good enough. They never would be because in her mind, they were perfect for each other, and this NOT happening would be a crime against nature. "The two of you are not related. You just happen to share a half-sibling. You know if you guys were older when you met this wouldn't have been a problem. Have you ever seen _Because I said so_? The main couple's parents got married and they still dated! It's so absurd to think that two people can't be together just because their parents got married." Lily rambled.

It was after her rant that Lily realized she'd broken some sort of... unspoken rule because... Casey and her had never actually spoken about _dating _Derek. They kind of just danced around the subject this whole time.

Casey's eyes were wide as Lily tried to fix what had just happened.

"I, uh- I mean... If that's what you were getting at. That _was_ what you were getting at, wasn't it?" Lily amended. Casey nodded slowly, eyes returning back to normal. "Good. Well... now you know that I don't care if you two date!" Lily smiled brightly.

"Yeah, but you'll probably be the only person." Casey said.

"Hey no one here even know you two are step-siblings, so its not like you have to worry about that." Lily reminded Casey who gave a sideways smile. "Yeah, but its not them I'm worried about. It's my Mom and George; Lizzie and Edwin; and Marti.... oh, and the new baby on the way. What kind of twisted life is that kid going to live?" Casey brooded.

"A healthy one? I mean... if it grows up in that environment its going to be more open minded to unconventional relationships. You know, instead of growing up taught that you have to be perfect in every way. Because... Casey... you _don't_ have to be perfect." She paused to let it sink in a bit, "You're smart, and kind, and generous... and heaven knows you're pretty. So just let this one slide, hon. If you care about him, _let_ yourself care." Lily pleaded with her friend, sitting on the edge of Derek's bed.

Casey thought for a moment, "Well even if I did feel- you know; that way, towards Derek... there's no way he'd feel the same. I mean, he makes a point to make my life miserable on a daily basis." Casey said.

"Uh, hate to break it to you Casey, but haven't you ever heard of 'The Kindergarten Technique'?"

Casey just quirked her eyebrow in response.

Lily sighed, "You know, little boy pulls little girl's hair because he _likes _her." Lily hinted but quickly added, "But! I've already said too much. What I can promise is that you're going to be uber-happy at our first gig." Lily clapped her hands excitedly before getting up to leave. "Remember," She stated before exiting the room, "October 27th."

Casey smiled, "Got it."

"And Casey?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't live your life wondering what people will think."

And with that, she was gone.

* * *

"I can't believe you said that to Truman." Sam continued in shock.

"He needed to hear it. I mean its _true_." Derek replied.

"Yeah, it is. Either way... that was no reason to push you through the door."

"Trust me Sam, no one knows that as much as I do." Derek said rubbing his head.

Just then Sam got a text message.

---

From: Lily

You can go back to your room no. Dasey breakthrough: sucessful. :)


	17. Scene Seventeen

Author's note: Alright, you guys! This is the scene you've all been waiting for! (And no its not the END; its just what everyone has been asking about!) & I totally didn't plan this... but my favorite number is 17! (It must be sign!) I hope I do it the way you guy would have liked me too! & If not... I'm incredibly sorry! EEP. Anyways... READ AWAY! (And don't forget to review if you wanna!)

* * *

**Only In The Movies**

Scene Seventeen

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it (Or the song), lose-uh! haha

"What if we suck?" Derek asked nervously as the band was waiting to be introduced.

"We aren't going to suck! We know these songs inside and out! Stop worrying!" Lily ordered.

Derek had already gotten done throwing up so they were pretty much ready to go. He was just nervous; which, with what was about to happen, is completely understandable.

"And now presenting... D-ROCK!" The M.C. announced. There was a roar of applause and they were surprised at the turnout as they walked onto the small temporary stage that was set up for them. The room was filled, and there were many people standing.

Derek looked around, trying not to show his fear when he spotted her sitting in a big leather chair, the _only_ one in the lounge, about fifteen feet away from them. They made eye contact and she smiled meaningfully at him.

'You can do it' he saw her mouth to him.

That's when he realized that he _could_ do it... because really? All he needed was her there, cheering him on.

"Alright!" Lily announced excitedly, "You guys ready for some D-Rock!?" The crowd cheered in response. "Good!" She laughed but then got considerably less loud, "This first song is dedicated to Casey McDonald." Lily spoke carefully, looking at Casey with a pointed expression. "But I need her to know, even though I may be singing it... it's not _me_ who needs you to listen. So _listen carefully, Princess._" She added. The last line made Casey's face falter a bit. 'Princess' was obviously reserved for Derek-usage _only_. The band had decided as a group, that it would be the best way to make it clear to her _who_ it was from.

Lily glances at Derek before saying, "Ready boys?" They smiled at her before starting to play.

* * *

_Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected  
And I can tell he's been moving in so slow  
Don't let it throw you off too far  
Cause he'll be running right behind you_

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)  
To say you're the only one breaking him down like this  
You're the only one he would take a shot on  
Keep him hanging on so contagiously_

_Oohhh, when He's around you he's predictable  
Cause he believes in loving you at first sight  
I know it's crazy but he's hoping to..  
To take a hold of you_

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)  
To say you're the only one breaking him down like this  
You're the only one he would take a shot on  
Keep him hanging on so contagiously_

Casey had a look of realization on her face. Derek saw this and took it upon himself to sing the next verse, even if he _was_ risking public embarrassment.

_Oh you're everything I'm wanting  
Come to think of it, I'm aching  
On account of my transgression..  
Will you welcome this confession?_

Hearing Derek belt out the last verse, Lily smiled at him while they continued to sing the rest of the song together.

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)  
To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
You're the only one I would take a shot on  
Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

_Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)  
To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
You're the only one I would take a shot on  
Keep me hanging on so contagiously_

* * *

The look on Casey's face made it evident that she was stunned.

"So what do you say, Casey?" Lily smiled, "Will you welcome his confession?" If it were possible, Casey looked even _more_ shocked. She didn't even answer. All she did was stand up and rush over towards the stage. She ran up the stairs and stood right in front of Derek; who, at this point, was wide-eyed.

"Casey, What are y-?" He wasn't able to finish as she's leaned up and pressed her lips to his. It took him a few seconds to register what was actually happening, but once he did? He happily obliged, wrapping his arms around her waist.

It was like one of those life-clarifying moments, you know? When you suddenly realize what's supposed to happen.

They were _supposed _to be together, in every sense of the word. They'd both be lying if they said it _wasn't_ the best feeling they'd ever had. They hadn't even noticed the standing ovation until they pulled away from each other.

"I'm sorry, I- uh," Casey started, stumbling as she tried to catch her breath, "I know you don't like P.D.A., but I kind of couldn't form coherent words."

"Wow..." He replied dramatically, turning towards Lily, "Did you hear that? I made Casey McDonald speechless! Never thought I'd see the day!" He laughed.

"Well technically, _I_ made her speechless, but you know, I guess you can take credit for this one." Lily argued in good nature.

"Oh, I wasn't aware _you_ were in love with her as well." He rebutted without realizing.

Casey choked on air, "In _love_?" She questioned.

Derek's eyes went wide once again, "I- uh; She- uh; wh- ugh!" He stammered, "You know what? Yes. Yes; in love." He finally gave in with frustration.

And he was waiting for it; for her to scream in _disgust_; run away in _terror_; anything to show him she thought he was _insane_. Which is why he looked away from her.

But he didn't expect her to put a hand on his cheek; to direct his attention back toward her; to be tearing up, but still holding the sweetest, most breathtaking smile. He'd never expected her to reply with, "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say, Derek." Which made him _cringe_; he doesn't like being... sweet...

But the _biggest_ surprise was, "and I know... you don't think its 'cool' to be sweet, but... I do." She added. _Okay, so maybe he _was_ expecting that._ He knew what was coming next, and it was all just happening so... _cliche-ly_... and they were never about 'convention'. They were as unconventional as you could get, and he _liked _it that way. Which is why he decided to interject as she was about to open her mouth again.

"Oh, well then I _know_ it's not cool." He joked, with a smirk.

"Der-_ek_!" She smacked him playfully. And there it was. "I was _going_ to say, I was in love with you too, but now I'm not so sure." She pouted.

"Oh, shut up; you know you love me." He replied arrogantly.

"Yeah, I guess I do." She responded as if she were upset, _but she wasn't_, "But definitely not as much as you love yourself."

"Oh; well of course not." He agreed, pulling her closer and kissing her again. It just felt so _right_, and he really _hated_ himself for wasting the past four years with_out_ being able to do this.

"Alright, you two... as much as I _love_ that I totally made this happen..." Lily gestured between Derek and Casey, "we _are_ still in the middle of a concert. In fact, we're at the beginning of it." Lily spoke, now flailing her arms to dramatize the situation.

The pair chuckled nervously. "Right." Derek said, "You should uh, probably, go uh, sit... case." He added, a bit flustered.

"The Great Derek Venturi losing his cool? World records are being set today!" Lily joked.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Derek laughed sarcastically.

"Alright. Go, Casey, go!" Lily shooed her off the stage and back into the audience, who decided to pat her on the back and congratulate her. All the while, Casey was staring at Derek with a simple smile on her face, and he was staring right back.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Goodness, what have I started?" She laughed to herself.

* * *

"Well, judging by the crowd's reaction, I'd say we did pretty well!" Lily announced happily as they were all gathered in the hallway.

"Great job, guys!"

"Go D-Rock!"

"Yeah!!! WOOOOOH!" People walking past them said. They smiled and waved back before continuing with their conversation.

"Yeah, and Lily?" Derek called. Lily glanced up at him.

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you. Really... I've never been this happy and it's all thanks to you. So..." He opened his arms to her and she smiled at him.

"What a loser." She said before walking into his grasp.

"Lily; why are you hugging my boyfriend?" Casey came up to them. They just looked at her, smiling.

"He was just thanking me for bringing you two together and making him the happi- OW!" Derek elbowed her before she got too far.

Casey's eyebrows rose in amusement.

"I need new friends."

* * *

**  
A/N: Song was "So Contagious(ly?) By Acceptance. :)**


	18. Scene Eighteen

Author's note: Okay! I know this took a while... but I have a reason! I was on a break, kind of, from the fandom. I had to get my grades up(unsuccessfully), and for that to happen I had to stay away from non-school related sites. But school is over now, so it's all good! On with the story, my loves!

BTW: I wrote Daphne and Jeff an email over a week ago. You can read it here: http : // kthxilyxxx (dot) livejournal (dot) com / 776 (dot) html I'm highly doubting a reply, ugh. They annoy me.

* * *

**Only in the Movies**

A Life with Derek Fanfiction

**Scene Eighteen**

**Disclaimer:** Why would I write a letter to the writers-BEGGING FOR DASEY- if I owned LwD?!

That same night, the four of the, went out to dinner at a local Applebee's. Ralph had gone home complaining that his mom needed lotion applied somewhere. The rest of the didn't _want_ to know where.

They had just gotten their drinks when Lily looked at the rest of the table, smiling dearly at them.

"You guys are simply the best!" She stated happily, yet she couldn't help but have her eyes well a bit with bittersweet tears.

"Oh, come on! You're happy! Why must women cry, _all the time_?" Derek asked, looking upwards, as if asking the heavens to answer him.

"It must be another thing I get from my mom." Lily said jokingly, wiping her eyes.

"Mom!" Casey yelped, a realization hitting her. "Derek! What are we going to do about Mom and George!?" Casey asked, on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Casey, Casey; It's okay." Derek rubbed Casey's back in comfort, "Lily informed me of a plan she has." He added.

"Yeah," Lily spoke, her tears completely gone now, "You know that webcam you have in your dorm so you can communicate with your mom and step-dad?" Lily smiled, mischievously.

"You can't be serious..." Casey spoke. _Silence_. "You want to tell our parents through webcam?!" Casey asked angrily.

"Hey; don't knock it 'till you try it. There's more to my plan. But you should call your mom and tell her that they should be at their computer at 9:30pm." Lily told her.

"This _better_ be good." Casey warned.

"Hey! My plans are fool proof; obviously." Lily gestured to Derek's hand, that was so perfectly holding Casey's.

"Point taken." Casey said simply.

* * *

_9:30pm_.

"Casey? Derek? What was so important? You sounded stressed on the phone, Casey." Nora's glowing face and growing belly showed on Casey's computer screen.

"Well, mom... we'd like you to meet someone. Someone _very _important to the both of us. Someone who made us _very_ happy. Some may say, happier than we've ever been." Casey at Derek. He elbowed her in the stomach for making fun of him.

Nora just waited.

"Okay? Who did you want us to meet?" George asked expectantly.

"Me!" Lily popped into the screen.

"Mom, George; this is our new best friend and confidante: Lily Bennet." Casey spoke formally.

"Um..." George spoke cluelessly.

"Hello, Lily. It's nice to meet you." Nora spoke for her and her husband.

Lily smiled, "It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. McDonald-Venturi; Mr. Venturi."

"Oh please... call me Nora." She chuckled.

"Please call me Mr. Venturi." George asked. Nora elbowed him.

"What? I don't know her." He said helplessly.

"Oh, George." Nora huffed and Derek laughed making Casey huff.

"Wow, talk about mirror images." Lily spoke under her breath, warranting an elbow in the gut from both Derek _and_ Casey. "Right; back to the matter at hand." She continued, rubbing her sides.

"I'm sorry... matter?" Nora asked, confused.

"I'm just going to ask that neither of you interrupt as I tell you something. I respect you both, and I hope you respect me as your childrens' best friend." Lily requested professionally.

The parents nodded.

"Alright. I'll start like this: I met Derek and Casey on separate occasions. I ran into Casey on the first day of school. She was flustered, having just dealt with Derek. We mad plans to meet up for lunch and get to know each other. Later that day, I had a class with Derek. My first impression? He was arrogant and I didn't like that... but later the same day, I saw him again, and got a different perspective. What I'm trying to say is... when I first met Derek and Casey, I had _no_ clue that her mom was married to his dad." She took a deep breath.

"_Then_, when I first saw them _together_, I saw it. I mean, how could I _not_ see it? It's just so blatantly obvious!.. an- and I'm totally not trying to offend anyone because... well they didn't have the opportunity to know them before they became step-sibs." Lily went off on a tangent, leaving the parents in a daze of confusion.

"...and of course, Derek denied it at first, but I wasn't having that. I kept going because I knew the truth. So I formulated a plan, the plan was called, 'Operation: Dasey Breakthrough'." Lily stopped to lo9ok at Nora and George.

"...and I _know_ you have no clue what I'm going on about, but I promise it will be painstakingly clear in about thirty seconds." They nodded. "I just _had_ to have my plan work," She continued, "In my mind..." She paused, glancing at the two people behind her, smiling. "They _had _to be together."

The parents' eyes widened and Nora opened her mouth.

"Now, you need to listen, please, because I asked you politely to respect me and you agreed." Lily spoke, staring straight into camera, making it all the more personable. Nora's mouth closed. "Good." She smiled before continuing, "Now, you know Casey and Derek as _your_ daughter," She spoke to Nora, "and _your_ son." Now to George. "And your respective step-children. And although _you_ may have grown to love them as your own _children_... **_they_** do not see each other as their own _siblings_. You placed an attractive fifteen year-old boy in the same house as an attractive fifteen year-old girl and thought everything would be hunky-dory." She paused for a breather.

"I'm by no means scolding you, as I'm obviously in no position to do so, but you must understand: Casey and Derek will _never_ see each other as brother and sister." Another pause, "My plan, Dasey Breakthrough, was to get Derek and Casey to admit they like each other and then get them together. It proved very hard as they are both extremely stubborn, and _Casey_ was busy worrying about how _you_ would feel."

Nora grimaced but Lily kept going, "Now, as I do respect you, and I must say that you've done a great job of raising such a wonderful person as Casey is... you have to realize that she'll never be happy if she's trying to please other people." Pause, "So I told her to screw what other people think and she did. Derek was easier to handle, as he admitted his feelings long before Casey.

"Anyways; earlier today, they started dating. Yes... dating; each other. And I know for certain that they'd just love to be accepted by you and the kids as well. I just don't think it is fair that you disown them for something that is _not_ their fault. You can't help who you fall in love with, and I know what you're thinking... 'Love? But they couldn't stand each other before they left for university!' But... haven't you heard of the little boy in Kindergarten, pulling the little girl's hair because he _likes _her?"

"And we all know Derek has the brain of a five year-old." Casey added playfully. Derek glared at her and Casey smiled, looking back at the 'rents.

"Their bickering is like that of an old married couple; do you see it now?" She didn't leave room for a response, "It's just that they are so absolutely perfect for each other that sometimes I can't stand it." She smiled. "So I hope you take into consideration the things I've said as you make a decision about their new and amazing relationship." She concluded, getting out of the chair she had been in to be level with the webcam.

"Oh!" She remembered, sitting back down, "I'd kust like to add... if you so easily fell in love with Geor- Mr. Venturi, and he fell in love with you... wouldn't it make sense that they fall in love with each other... because from what I've learned, Casey is a lot like you, and Derek is a lot like his father." She added, not entirely sure how she ended up speaking mainly to Nora. With that, she exited the screen and all that was left was the verdict.

The new couple sat there, waiting, for a good five minutes as their parents whispered back and forth. It was the longest five minutes, _ever._

"Ahem." Nora cleared her throat, "Although it may not be the most idea of situations... Lily is right. Everything she said we can agree with, and you have our blessing." Nora smiled at the two of them and Lily cheered from the background.

"Did you hear that, Sam?! I was right! BOO YAH!"

The four people on the webcam laughed.

"But I don't want the next webcam session to be Lily explaining about how great it is to be a grandfather, so keep it clean!" George spoke for the first time to Derek and Casey. They blushed in response.

"Thanks... Dad. You have no idea how much that means to us." Derek said, smiling at Casey.

"Yeah, thanks Mom, George. Now we can say you two helped in the aiding of making us the 'happiest we;ve ever been'..." Casey said, bursting with laughter.

"God, woman! I'm never gonna live that down, am I?" Derek asked, embarrassed.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of being sweet, Derek."

"Yeah, okay. Why do I put up with you, again?" He joked.

"Oh shut up, you love it." Casey smacked his arm playfully.

"Wow. They _are_ like an old married couple." George said, watching the exchange between Derek and Casey.

* * *

Author's Note: I don't know how much is left, but not much. Read and review! :)


	19. Scene Nineteen

AN: Alright, you guys… I am SO SO SO SO SO freaking sorry that this took so long. & Not only that, but this is the last chapter… and I'm sorry it's beyond crappy… I don't know. I just couldn't figure out a good way to end it. But yeahhh.. So there's that. I hope you like it… and I might to an epilogue but I'm not sure. I probably will. Tell me whatcha think.

* * *

**Only in the Movies**

**Scene Nineteen**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Life with Derek or "_Weekend Warriors_" by A Change of Pace

"Casey!" "Derek!" Edwin and Lizzie greeted their respective siblings with open arms. The new couple had made their way back home for the holidays.

"Smerek!" Marti added, running down the stairs after hearing the commotion.

"Hey, Liz!" Casey returned her sister's hug.

"Ed, get off me!" Derek pushed on his brother's head to pry him off of himself. Once he was successful, he bent down and picked Marti up. "Hey, Smarti!"

"Mom told us that you had something to tell all of us." Lizzie inquired, walking over to the couch and taking a seat. The other two youngsters followed her actions.

Casey chuckled nervously. "Yeah, well… the news may be very… surprising… and we're totally expecting the worst so… don't be afraid to voice your opinions even if they aren't pleasant." Casey started.

The three of them sat in silence.

"Derek and I are dating."

A beat.

"Each other?" Edwin asked, in disbelief.

"Yes." Derek answered.

"Really?" Lizzie asked, shocked.

"Yes!" Casey responded, getting fed up with their reaction.

"Well, Edwin; you owe me twenty bucks." Lizzie elbowed her step-brother.

Casey's jaw dropped. "You had a bet going?!"

"Yeah; and you owe _me_ a candy bar, Edwin." Marti chirped in.

Edwin dropped his head in shame, "I honestly didn't think they get their act together this fast." He murmured.

"Well, we had a little help…" Casey blushed.

"Ahem… a little?" Lily interrupted as she walked in from the kitchen with Sam on her arm.

"Okay, a lot. Thanks again, Lil." Derek smirked.

"Yeah, whatever; you ungrateful, little-"

"So guys!" Sam interrupted, "what's for dinner?"

* * *

"Don't you two have families to visit?" Derek asked Lily and Sam as they were all eating dinner.

"Derek!" George warned. Derek shrugged in response.

"It's alright, Mr. Venturi. We all know how Derek can be. Yet for some reason, we still associate with him…" Lily tilted her head as if the problem was weighing on her mind.

"Ha ha!" Derek laughed sarcastically, "But the question still stands. Families…?" he finished, vaguely waving his hand around.

"If you must know, Derek… tomorrow we're visiting Sam's parents… and then on Sunday we're going across the border to see my parents."

"Oh! You're American, Lily?" Nora asked politely.

"Yep! But my mom was actually born in Canada. I've wanted to move here for a really long time now. So I thought, why not start with a University?" Lily answered.

"Man, I'm glad we don't have to go through that awkward 'meet the parents' stage." Derek directed to Casey, and the table went silent, as the words flitted across Derek's mind _after _he'd said them.

"Awkwarrrd." Lily drew out the word and laughed before everyone else joined in. "Anyways… It's not like we've got anything to worry about. I told Sam my parents are crazy, so he's prepared." She laughed with utmost confidence, and Sam grinned with a chuckle.

"Yeah, and she knows about my freakish sisters, too. We're well informed, and I'm positive my family will love her just as much as I do." Sam spoke with sincerity, but-

"PFFFFFFFFFT" Lily spit out the water she was currently sipping, and Edwin had to reach for a napkin to wipe his face with. "Lo-lo-" She coughed, still choking from the water, "Love?" She finally asked, a faint smile gracing her lips as she stared at Sam.

"Well… well yeah. I mean… I do- what I'm trying to say is…" He stuttered.

"I love you, too." She beamed, before planting a soft peck on his lips.

"Awwwwww!" The table gave a resounding response, all of course except for Derek, who was rolling his eyes.

"Can we finish eating now?" Derek asked in annoyance, to which Casey kicked his shin under the table. "Ow!" He rubbed his injury and glared at his girlfriend, "God, I'd hate to see what you'd do to me if you _did_ actually hate me." He told her. She just smirked in response. "Hey, my smirk looks good on ya." He winked and she blushed.

"Shut up, Derek." She mumbled.

"I guess we were wrong about _one_ thing…" Marti spoke, and everyone directed their attention towards her, "them being together _didn't_ stop their fighting!" She finished.

Everyone laughed at the younger girl's statement before going back to eating their meals.

* * *

Once dinner was over, Casey and Derek set up sleeping bags in the living room. The boys were to sleep on the floor and the girls were in Casey's room. For some reason, the guys just couldn't bear the thought of sleeping in the same bed together and they knew they'd fight over who had the couch… so… they just compromised to both sleep on the floor.

Right now you're thinking, _Derek? Compromise? _But Casey _does_ have a hold over Derek, so she persuaded him to do so (no kisses for a week, unless he agreed).

So, there they were; the four of them, just sitting in the living room. Derek in the new chair that replaced his recliner (because he took it with him to university), Casey next to him on the couch, and Sam and Lily next to _her_.

They took to talking about anything and everything, and it was just as if they were back at school. Smiling and laughing, and reminiscing, even if there wasn't much to go on.

Lily lifted up a cup of hot cocoa that Casey had made, "To friends like us… because _only in the movies_ can you find such great company." She smiled brightly and they all lifted their respective cups.

"Yeah, and _only in the movies_ could step-siblings fall in love with each other." Casey joked before planting a sweet kiss on Derek's lips.

They all laughed as their mugs collided with one another in a toast to last their lifetimes. They'd forever be the best of friends, and their lives may not have been a movie… but it sure felt like one.

(The movie fades out as Lily sings)

"_This can last forever,  
Raise a glass together,  
Doesn't get much better,  
No better than this…"_

_FIN.

* * *

_AN: So that's it! It's over! & I hope no one gets offended by the 'only in the movies can step-siblings fall in love with each other' line. I know it happens in real life, and I LOVE that it does. That line was supposed to signify that the _Life with Derek_ movie is the _perfect_ place for Dasey to happen(especially now that the show is over). :) So yeah. That's what that's about.

I hope it wasn't too cheesy and I hope you all like it. Thank you so much, it's been a fun ride! haha. ;) YOU'RE ALL SUCH GREAT REVIEWERS/READERS! LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

_...and epilogue, anyone?_

-Emilyx3


End file.
